Kaminari's Master Plan
by OnyxCaramel
Summary: Please don't read if you're not into horny dudes having fun (M/M stuff). A bored Kaminari ends up with access to his male classmate's measurement records. After seeing some numbers he didn't agree with pertaining to the crotch area, he becomes obsessed with finding out if he's smaller than his peers. He concocts a plan to find out, and ends up getting more than he bargained for.


It was an odd day at UA High School. The sun was out in a cloudless sky. The birds' chirps floated with the breeze, not a single explosion to eclipse them. The murmurs of the students filled the dorms instead of the usual panic from a sudden emergence of the League of Villains or a factory mishap from Mei. For once, it was just an ordinary, normal day for the students of UA. For once, they didn't have to be on high alert. For once, they could relax.

"I'm so bored!" Kaminari groaned as he slipped down the coach, his yellow shirt riding up to reveal part of his flat stomach and the waistband of his boxers peeking out of his black jeans. He looked around at his friends sitting around him in the common area of their dorms. "Is that what civilian life is like? Just doing nothing?!"

"A day of relaxation can be very healthy for you." His spectacled friend said. "In fact, many heroes cite over exhaustion as a major reason for mistakes on the job." The speedster exclaimed as he raised a finger up. "It would serve you well to learn how to relax, Kaminari."

"I wouldn't call what you're doing relaxing, Iida." Kaminari replied, pointing to the papers sprawled out on the table in front of the class president, who sat on the couch across from him. Iida grabbed some of the papers and straightened them out on his blue shorts before stapling them together. He scoured through the mess of papers, picking out what seemed like random sheets to the electric hero and collecting them in his lap.

"You'd be surprised." Midoriya leaned over the back of the couch, his head peeking out beside Iida. "Iida does love being organized. I asked him to help me categorize all of my hero notes, and I don't think I've ever seen him so happy since."

"Thank you for trusting me with that responsibility, Midoriya. It was a privilege."

"I should be thanking you, Iida! I never would've been able to sort through all of that by myself." Midoriya smiled at his friend.

Kaminari tilted his head up, letting out a loud, bored sigh. "Can't we at least hit the gym or something?"

"The girls are still in there." Kirishima said as he plopped down next to Kaminari. "Yaoyorozu's leading them through a yoga session. I'm surprised you didn't know. I thought you and Mineta would be perving it up." Kirishima said.

"What?!" The blonde jumped in his seat. "Mineta said he had a super duper secret task today. There's no way he'd miss out on that!" Kaminari got up and stormed off. "That little punk is gonna pay. Trying to keep the view all to himself."

The electric hero marched across campus to the gym in the main building. He walked by the gym, and sure enough, through the glass windows, he saw the girls of class 1-A all in the downward dog position on their yoga mats. He could already feel the blood rushing south and a trickle or two drip out of his nose. Much to his surprise, however, there was no sight of Mineta. Maybe he didn't know about this. Maybe he was missing out.

"No...that doesn't sound like him at all." Kaminari looked around the hallway for any signs of Mineta. There were none. Then, he leaned in to the glass, pressing his eyes right up against it. "I knew it!" He muttered to himself. Up in the ceiling, Kaminari swore he something move in the vents. He squinted his eyes and swore he could see two eyes peeking out of the vent. If his guess was correct, he was certain he'd find some purple balls around here.

Sure enough, Kaminari rounded the corner and saw a trail of purple balls stuck on the wall. They lead to a vent that had been opened at the top of the wall. "That jerk!" He cursed to himself. He wasn't going to miss out on that premium view that Mineta had. He looked around the halls for something he could use to climb the balls. He knew there was a janitor's closet nearby, so he checked there first. Opening the door, the first thing he saw was a pile of stacked buckets. He grabbed those and headed back to the balls.

Taking the buckets out, he turned a bucket upside down and pressed the side up against the wall. It stuck to it immediately. Kaminari pumped his fist in victory and stepped onto the makeshift bucket platform. He stuck the another upturned bucket onto the next ball, and climbed that one. He continued until he reached the top of the wall and forced himself into the vent. Even though the blonde was quite slim, it was a tough fit for him, but was undoubtedly easy for that pipsqueak Mineta.

With the thought of vengeance fuelling him, Kaminari managed to squeeze himself into the vent. He struggled to crawl down the vent, but fortunately, it did get wider, making it easier to traverse. He crawled along the vent, trying to find that purple-headed backstabber. It took him a few minutes before he saw Mineta bent over a vent. "Hey! You asshole!" Kaminari whispered loudly as he crawled up beside Mineta.

"Oh. Hey Kaminari. Here to enjoy the show?"

"The show you didn't invite me to?!" Kaminari replied. "I thought you had some super duper secret plan today!"

"I did." Mineta said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a USB. "And I succeeded." Kaminari grabbed it from him.

"What's on it?"

Mineta finally turned his head away from spying on the girls to look at Kaminari. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and a devious grin on his face. "The holy grail." He said. "I've got the girls' measurements on here."

"What?"

"I got their measurements. Their hip size. Their waist size. Their bust size." Mineta started to drool.

"How the hell did you get that?"

"I figured there has to be a record of them somewhere since we're always sending in updates for our uniforms and our costumes. So I thought to myself 'who'd need to have access to this information?'" Mineta tapped his chin with his finger. "At first, I thought of the office, because everything has to go through there, but trying to steal from a place swarming with adults was gonna be impossible. So then I thought maybe Recovery Girl might have them on record, but all of her records were on paper, and I couldn't photocopy them and get them back in time, so-"

"You could've taken a photo."

Mineta's eyes widened. "You're right! Maybe I should've told you about the plan after all!"

"You still didn't tell me how you got them."

"Oh, right. I snuck into the Development Studio when Power Loader was gone."

"Wasn't Mei in there?"

"She was, but she was working on something. She's practically blind and deaf to everything but her work when she's tinkering." Mineta explained. "Once I was in, I searched through the files and copied them all onto this stick."

"And then you came here?"

"And then I came here."

"And you didn't think to come and tell me about this?" Kaminari asked.

"I wanted to! But then on the way to tell you, I walked past the gym, and I just couldn't resist! I had to get up here as fast as I could!" Mineta explained. "Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"Not at all." Kaminari replied as he promptly placed his hand on Mineta's butt and pushed him out of the vent. The purple-headed hero landed right in front of Yaoyorozu.

"Mineta, were you spying on us?!" Yaoyorozu asked.

"N-No. I-I-"

"You perv!" The girls began to surround Mineta. Kaminari quickly crawled out of the vent before they caught him as well. His former friend's cries of agony echoed through the vents, and when he climbed down from the ceiling, he could hear the pummelling from the hallway. The blonde smirked to himself as he left the main building. "That'd teach him." He muttered to himself.

Kaminari rushed back to the dorms.

"Oh, hey Kaminari, you're-" Kaminari didn't even acknowledge Midoriya as he rushed up the stairs to his room on the third floor. He plugged the USB into his computer and waited for the icon to appear on his desktop. When it did pop up, he double clicked it. Unsurprisingly, the USB was filled with all sorts of porn. It was all rather organized, with not a single video not in a marked folder. He scrolled past all of the folders. "Lesbian, masturbation, mature...ah, here we go, measurements." He clicked on them.

All of the files didn't have a name on them. Instead, they were labelled by their student numbers. Kaminari highlighted all of the files and opened them. The first one that popped up was Iida's. He scrolled the PDFs, looking for one of the girls. However, to his dismay, all he seemed to have were the measurements of the dudes. "You've gotta be shitting me." He muttered as he scrolled through all of the files again. He had them all open already, and not one of them had a girl's name on it. He minimized the window and looked through the other files on Mineta's USB, but they were all just .mp4s or .movs. There wasn't a single other .PDF or even a .txt on the USB.

In one last desperate attempt, Kaminari scrolled through the measurement files again. "Come on. Come on, come on, come on, come on!" The blonde pounded his desk when he finally came to grips with the fact that Mineta had fucked up and grabbed only the guys' measurements. "God damn it!" He moved his cursor over to the tiny X button in the corner of the window when something caught his eyes.

Bakugo's file was open on his computer, and his cursor had stopped on a measurement labelled: "crotch depth". Right underneath it was a measurement labelled: "crotch length". His eyes then proceeded to read the numbers next to each. "Twelve and fifteen? That can't be right." Kaminari pulled up his own measurements. His heart sank a bit when he read them. "Ten and twelve?" Admittedly, he had no idea what the numbers meant, but he didn't like that his numbers were smaller than Bakugo's. He clicked through some of the other men's, and to his dismay, most of the guys seemed to have bigger numbers than him.

Kaminari had never peeked at the other guys in the locker room, or even looked at their crotch when they were in their costumes because he had been secure in his own size. However, now his mind was riddled with doubts. Was he not that big compared to the other guys? Or was he just big compared to civilians? Did people have quarks have bigger dicks? And if that was the case, was he on the smaller end? He really hoped he wasn't.

The blonde ejected the USB, not wanting to read those files anymore, lest he psyche himself out even more. He needed to take his mind off of his troubles.

The electric hero made his way back down to the common area where Midoriya, Iida and Kirishima were still sitting. The table was completely clear, with all of the scattered papers now neatly piled up near the corner of the table where Iida sat.

"Hey Kaminari. Everything alright? You seemed to be in a hurry." Midoriya asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Probably had to take a deuce." Kirishima said. Kaminari looked over at his redheaded friend, ready to make a retort. Instead, he found his eyes drifting downwards. He remembered Kirishima's measurements being some of the bigger numbers he read and now the curiousity was killing him. Was Kirishima really that big?

"Kaminari, are you alright?" Iida asked. "You're uncharacteristically quiet."

Kaminari's eyes shifted over to Iida. "Yeah. I just-" Before he could even finish his sentence, his eyes were stealing glances of Iida's crotch. The spectacled teen also had some impressive numbers on his file. "Just got a few things on my mind."

"That's a first." Kirishima retorted. Kaminari punched him, but hurt his own fist in the process. He shook his hand, trying to get rid of the blunt pain that shot through his fingers. "Come on, dude. I didn't even harden there!" The redhead said.

Kaminari's eyes widened. That was it! If it was based on just those measurements, then Kaminari would spend an eternity knowing that he was smaller. But, like any guy, he knew that the only thing that mattered was how big it was when he was-

"Hard." Kaminari said to himself.

"What?" Kirishima asked.

"I gotta go." The blonde got up from the couches and headed for the stairs again. As soon as he stood up, he was barraged with thoughts. How was he going to get everyone to drop their pants and get hard? He knew that if a few of them went along with it, the others would follow considering how much dumb shit Midoriya and Bakugo often got them into, despite their ideas being absolutely terrible.

He walked upstairs, taking his time to let his thoughts fully form in his head. Bakugo would be the easiest. All he had to do was convince Midoriya to do it, and Bakugo would follow. But how did he get Midoriya to let him measure his erection? The kid was far too bashful for it. He knew Midoriya was close with Iida, so maybe if he got them together and convinced Iida, Midoriya might be interested. "And Iida is super into rules and work and stuff." Kaminari thought out loud. "Maybe if I convinced Iida that it was part of some assignment or record keeping. But how would I do that?"

Kaminari walked onto the third floor, lost in his own thoughts, when he suddenly bumped into something. "Ah!" A feminine voice chirped before a loud thud was heard. The blonde looked down and only saw a pair of gloves on the floor. The gloves then began to move.

"Sorry, Hagakure." Kaminari held out his hand, helping the invisible girl out.

"Oh no. I should be apologizing for running in the hall. It's just so nice out, I thought I'd go enjoy the weather. Gotta enjoy the hot weather before winter comes. Once it gets cold, things kinda get sucky for me." She explained. Kaminari never thought about that before. Hagakure only wore shoes and gloves on missions since she didn't need anything else. However, that meant in the winter, she'd have to be completely naked, and that couldn't be good for her.

At that moment, another epiphany hit him. "Hot...cold...that's it!" Kaminari declared, pounding his fist into his palm.

"What's it?" Hagakure asked.

"Nothing. Have fun!" Kaminari said as he ran off to his room.

He stepped inside and sat on his bed. He had the answer. Hot. Cold. It was all so simple. "If I can convince Todoroki to do it, then everyone else would follow." His logic was flawless, at least that's what he felt. If he could get Todoroki's measurements, then he could use them to convince the others that he needed to collect their measurements. Everyone looked up to Todoroki and everyone knew he was a straight shooter who had little time for nonsense. If Todoroki did it, then it must be vital.

Kaminari pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. As he was flipping through numbers, he realized that he had another question he had to answer. "How do I convince Todoroki to drop his pants?" He asked. He wracked his brain for a few moments, but then the answer presented itself. Looking down at his phone, his finger currently hovered over the person that'd be the key to starting all of this off. He clicked on the number and called them up.

"Hey dude. I need your help with something. Can you meet me in my dorm? On the third floor." Kaminari said. "Cool. See you then."

Twenty minutes passed before Kaminari heard a knock on his door. The blonde hero got up and opened the door. In the hallway stood a purple-haired teen in a denim jacket, a white shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked like he was in desperate need of sleep, but didn't care to climb into a bed or sit on a couch. "Hey Shinso, thanks for coming." Kaminari stepped to the side, letting Shinso into his room. The brainwashing hero meandered in, taking a few steps before Kaminari closed the door.

"What did you need my help with?" He asked, scanning the room for whatever Kaminari needed his assistance with.

"Well, it's a project of sorts." Kaminari tried to explain. Shinso just stared at him. It made Kaminari very uneasy. "I need to collect measurements."

"That doesn't seem like it requires two people."

"They're kind of...special measurements."

"How so?" Shinso asked, sounding very disinterested in the entire thing. Kaminari opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. How did he explain to Shinso what he wanted to do? His brain mulled over every way to word it. As he hesitated to talk, Shinso turned around and grabbed the door knob.

"Wait!" Kaminari exclaimed. The purple-haired teen turned around to face Kaminari again, the apathy clear on his face. "I...I need to measure Todoroki's dick." Shinso turned around and grabbed the door knob. "Wait! It's not as bad as it sounds! I want to measure everyone's!" Shinso opened the door. Kaminari lunged and shut the door, pressing his back up against it so Shinso couldn't leave.

"Look. I just need to know I'm not the smallest." Kaminari explained. Shinso raised an eyebrow. The blonde began to panic. He knew he was losing the purple-haired teen. How did he convince him? How could he hook him into this? "It'll be a great way to get to know everyone."

"I don't think I want to know everyone's penis size."

"Not like that! It's...it's just like...a fun activity! Yeah! Like something you'd do at a sleepover!"

"I've never been to a sleepover." Shinso replied. That didn't shock Kaminari at all. "Is this something that boys did?"

"Oh...yeah! Totally! You never heard of 'if you show me yours, I'll show you mine?'"

"No."

"Boys did it all the time at sleepovers."

"If they did it all the time, why are you so nervous about it now?"

"Things get a bit more complicated as guys get older. But, it doesn't have to be complicated! If we all show each other our dicks, we'll be a lot closer. It's like...a bonding activity! Yeah!" Kaminari exclaimed, convincing himself with his own bullshit. "Think about it. It's like our most intimate secret, and we tell the others about it, then we have nothing to hide, right? We'd have to be closer after it!" Shinso just stared at him. Kaminari smiled, trying to hide the panic of his idea going to shit if Shinso said no.

"Sensei did say I should get closer with my classmates."

"Exactly! And what better way to get closer than to see each other's dicks?! You can't get any closer without having sex!" Kaminari really had to learn when to stop talking. He swore he was the first hero with two quirks: electrification and the supreme ability to consistently put his foot in his mouth. ''

"I guess." Shinso replied. Kaminari couldn't believe it worked. "Why do you need me?"

"I need your quirk."

"You want me to brainwash them? That doesn't sound like a hero."

"It's not like I'm making you make them hurt themselves. Just make them drop their pants!"

"It seems like an abuse of my quirk."

"Oh come on, what's the point of having a quirk if you can't have some mindless fun with it now and then? You've never pranked someone with your quirk?"

"No."

"It's super fun! See, look!" Kaminari reached out and touched Shinso with his finger, sending a very small jolt of electricity through him. Shinso swatted Kaminari's hand away.

"That's supposed to be fun?" Shinso asked, still expressionless.

"Hell yeah! Usually people react, and then everyone can have a good laugh. And then the other person pranks you back. It's just senseless, harmless fun." Kaminari continued, hoping his sales pitch was working. "You've gotta prank someone. It's just part of being a dude. I'm sure even Eraserhead has pranked people before." Finally, he got a reaction out of Shinso, as the purple-haired teen shifted his eyes, staring off into the distance.

"Are you certain about that? I don't see pranks happening a lot." Shinso said.

"Oh, Mineta and I prank people all the time. And Kirishima loves pranking Bakugo. It's how you make friends!"

"Alright."

"Yes!" Kaminari pumped his fist.

Half an hour later, both teens heard a knock on Kaminari's door. The blonde got up and opened it, the red and white-haired teen standing in his doorway in a blue jacket and jeans. "What's so urgent, Kaminari?" Todoroki asked.

"I'll tell you inside." The blonde stepped aside and motioned for Todoroki to enter, which he did.

"You're here too, Shinso?"

"Yes. How are you, Todoroki?" Shinso asked.

"I'm a bit annoyed." He answered. Kaminari smirked as he closed the door. He knew Shinso had hime now. It was only a matter of time. "Kaminari interrupted my personal training hours for this. It better be good."

"It is." Kaminari replied. "We're having a bit of a competition."

"A competition?"

"Yeah. Let's call it that. To see who the manliest man is in our class."

"How are you going to determine that?" Todoroki asked.

"Well, I have to make sure you're interested first." Kaminari said.

"Sure. Competition is always fun."

"Cool. So let's get to it." Kaminari grinned as he walked over to his desk. He grabbed a tape measure from one of his drawers. "Drop your pants and let me measure your dick."

"What?!" Todoroki exclaimed. "Are you insane?"

"Can't say I didn't try." Kaminari shrugged as he looked over at Shinso. "Your turn, bud." Todoroki's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

"Shinso. I don't know what Kaminari told you, but you shouldn't listen to-"

"Please remove your pants, Todoroki." Shinso said. The dread was written all over Todoroki's face. He grit his teeth and clenched his jaw, trying his best to resist, but it was pointless. The only person to have broken free of Shinso's quirk was Midoriya, and Todoroki knew that the feats that kid achieved were too unique to replicate.

Against his will, Todoroki grabbed the buckle of his belt. He undid it and dropped it. The moment it hit the floor, Kaminari's eyebrows raised. He couldn't believe his plan had worked out. He watched as the top student in their class reluctantly unbuttoned his jeans because Kaminari had managed to pull one over on him. It filled the electric hero with glee.

Todoroki's jeans hit the floor, revealing the teen's navy blue boxer briefs. Kaminari could tell by Todoroki's bulge that the teen was packing. He expected nothing less from the son of Endeavour. "Why are you doing this?" Todoroki asked through gritted teeth.

"I told you. To find out who's the manliest. I don't know why you're getting so upset. Looks like you're gonna rank pretty high." Kaminari replied.

"And you're okay with this, Shinso?"

"We're just seeing each other naked. It's not like I'm putting you in danger." Kaminari said before Shinso could answer.

"I don't want you two to see me naked! That's...that's not for you to see!" Todoroki exclaimed. Kaminari saw the doubt starting to enter Shinso's mind. He had reassured the purple-haired teen that this was all just for fun. Seeing Todoroki in this anguished state was certainly changing Shinso's perspective. He knew he had to do something to pull Shinso back towards his train of thought.

"Dude, you're making a bigger deal of it than you should. Look." Kaminari grabbed his jeans and pulled them down, revealing his black and yellow boxers to the other teens in the room. "See. No big deal. I'll even go one step further." Kaminari pulled down his boxers. Never would he have wanted anyone else to have seen his dick but the girls he was with, but he had tasted success and wanted to see his plan to its end. If that meant whipping his dick out, then so be it.

Kaminari had a decent package on him. In its flaccid state, the blonde was about four inches. He wasn't circumcised and his balls matched his cock. Not too big, but not too small. "Nothing to hide!" Todoroki looked away from Kaminari's dick, not wanting to see it.

"Kaminari, put your clothes back-"

"Remove your underwear, Todoroki." Shinso commanded. Kaminari grinned as Todoroki hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs. It seemed his hail Mary worked and Shinso was back on track with the plan. Todoroki slid his boxer briefs down his hips and let them pool around his ankles, revealing his cock. To Kaminari's surprise, Todoroki was circumcised, which wasn't very popular in Japan. Not surprisingly, Todoroki was hung. Kaminari held the tape measure up against Todoroki's flaccid cock, never touching his peer's cock with his own hands. Flaccid, the white and red-haired teen's dick was six inches and about four inches in girth. His nuts were quite big, each the size of a plum. Interestingly enough, his pubes were the same colour as his hair and separated at the same part as well.

The blonde walked back to his desk and wrote down all the measurements on a piece of paper. "Sweet. Now for the real stuff. You gotta get hard." Kaminari told Todoroki, whose face flushed red. Todoroki couldn't believe he was doing this, being forced to get erect in front of Kaminari of all people. Something so intimate being revealed to such an imbecile.

"Todoroki, please get your penis erect." Shinso commanded. Kaminari waited to see Todoroki's cock harden, but it remained flaccid, dangling between his legs.

"Shinso, why isn't it happening?" Kaminari asked.

"My quirk has limitations. I can't make anyone do anything that requires a higher level of brain activity." Shinso replied.

"Getting hard doesn't require any thought! It just happens! You know how often I get hard without even trying?!" Kaminari told them.

"For you it might be easy, but not me. I have great control of my body." Todoroki said. Kaminari couldn't believe that even when Todoroki was brainwashed, he was still finding ways to brag and best him. "I usually require some sort of stimulant."

"Fine. I'll put on some porn."

"Physical stimulant." Todoroki corrected. Kaminari looked at Shinso with a panicked look in his eyes. He knew what Todoroki was getting at, but he wasn't about to do it.

"Shinso, wanna experience another part of camaraderie?" Kaminari asked.

"Not really." Shinso replied. Todoroki smiled as he watched Kaminari's plan backfire on him.

"Since you're not going to do it, just end this nonsense and let me go, Kaminar-" Todoroki's eyes widened as he felt a hand on his cock. He glared at Kaminari, not believing the blonde teen had it in him to do this to him. Before he could protest, Kaminari began pumping Todoroki's flaccid cock quickly. He wanted to just get Todoroki hard, measure it, and then promptly stop touching the dude's dick. This was purely for science and nothing else.

The red and white-haired teen winced as the pleasure coursed through his body. He didn't want it to feel good, but he was a teenaged male. Anything touching his cock just felt amazing. "Kaminari...s-stop..." Todoroki weakly protested, his cock slowly growing erect in his blonde peer's hand.

Kaminari did not stop. He continued stroking his classmate's dick. His speed had slowed down considerably as Todoroki grew stiffer and stiffer. The size Todoroki was growing to was surprising, and honestly, quite awe-inducing. It didn't take long for the red and white-haired teen to get fully erect, his cock standing proudly against his stomach, pre-cum dribbling down the red head. Kaminari couldn't pull his eyes away from the cock, watching it throb in his hand, not even registering the pre-cum covering his fingers.

"Holy shit, dude." Kaminari finally said. "You're huge."

Todoroki blushed. No one had ever seen his cock like this before, and to be complimented on it was flattering. While he tried to act above all the juvenile problems most teenaged males had, there was a part of him that wondered how his cock did measure up to others. He knew in terms of heroics, he surpassed people's expectations consistently. However, the world of sex and intimacy was completely different and to know that he was well equipped to handle those adult experiences gave him a big confidence boost.

"Thanks." Todoroki replied, the usual condescending sting in his voice completely gone. For the first time, Kaminari swore Todoroki sounded bashful. The blonde continued to stroke Todoroki's big cock, wanting to make sure that Todoroki was at his stiffest before he measured him. At least, that's what he told himself.

The air started to smell of sex as the musk of Todoroki's arousal filled the room. Kaminari's body couldn't deny the atmosphere of the room. As he continued to jerk off Todoroki, Kaminari's cock began to harden. The red and white-haired teen noticed and his eyes widened. Did Kaminari find jacking him off arousing? If he were being honest with himself, he'd be lying if Kaminari's hand didn't feel really good too.

"Mmm..." Todoroki finally let a moan slip his lips, the guise that he wasn't enjoying the hand job slowly fading away. He was panting slightly, his icy cold breath visible in the air. There was no more fighting this, not when Shinso was in the room. If he couldn't fight it, he might as well enjoy it. He closed his eyes as he felt another hand on his big balls. Involuntarily, his hips started bucking into it. When he opened his eyes again, his eyes were glazed over in lust. He was hornier than he had ever been before. He never had anyone touch his cock like this, not even himself.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but Kaminari had gotten closer to him. The blonde was initially an arm's reach away, but now their chests were almost touching. Todoroki stared at Kaminari, then looked down, seeing Kaminari's fully erect cock. He looked back up at Kaminari, and the blonde blushed.

Kaminari wasn't quite sure what was happening at this moment. His body was hot. Todoroki's cock emanated such a warmth and it was spreading throughout his own body. He was hard as a rock and he had even began panting. He never stopped stroking Todoroki's dick and his hand was covered in his classmate's pre-cum. When Todoroki looked at him and then his cock, he felt like he knew what Todoroki wanted from him.

The electric hero moved a bit closer and bucked his hips forward slightly, causing their cocks to rub up against each other. "Mmm..." Todoroki moaned.

"D-Damn..." Kaminari groaned. That felt amazing. Kaminari pressed his cock up against Todoroki's again. The red and white-haired teen's dick was much bigger than Kaminari, but the blonde was no slouch himself. His cock was more long than thick and wasn't circumcised. He rubbed his cock against Todoroki's, mixing his pre-cum with his classmates. He looked at Todoroki, his own face flushing red now from pleasure. For the first time, he understood why the girls were crazy for Todoroki. Even while the dude was being brainwashed, there was such confidence in his stare.

Todoroki locked eyes with Kaminari again as their cocks rubbed up against each other. Never in a thousand decades did he ever think he'd be in this situation, and even in another thousand did he ever think he'd be enjoying it. He'd never seen his own cock twitch so much and spill so much pre-cum. When he stared into the blonde's eyes, for the first time, he didn't see that imbecilic loser that hung out with Mineta. For once, he saw a maturity he had never seen in him before.

His heart was racing. As they stared into each other's eyes, Todoroki knew what he was supposed to do next. He felt it in his bones, but he couldn't move. Not while still under Shinso's quirk. The red and white-haired teen licked his lips.

Kaminari saw the way Todoroki licked his lips. He couldn't deny his urge much longer. The blonde inched closer and closer, still fighting himself internally that he wanted to do this. If he kissed Todoroki, that meant he was kissing a guy, and that...that meant...

He didn't care anymore. He was so horny and Todoroki's cock felt so amazing against his own. Who cared if they took it one step further? He leaned in and closed his eyes, his lips nearing Todoroki's.

"Aren't you going to measure his dick?" Shinso asked.

Kaminari stopped in his tracks, his lips just inches away from his classmates. He looked over at Shinso, who seemed unphased by everything that had happened, those droopy eyes just glaring at the both him and Todoroki. "Y-Yeah. Right. Measuring him." Kaminari stepped away from the red and white-haired teen and grabbed the measurement tape. Unlike before, he held the base of Todoroki's cock, even giving it a few rubs near the base as his other hand ran the measuring tape along the shaft.

"Eight and a half inches long." Kaminari said as he wrapped the tape around the width of his classmate's cock. "And about seven around." The blonde didn't think anyone was going to be able to beat that.

"Shouldn't you know your measurements?" Shinso asked.

"I'm about six and a half and six around." He told him, having measured numerous times before.

"Are we all done here?" Shinso asked.

"Yeah." Kaminari replied. Suddenly, Todoroki fell forward, onto Kaminari. Their bodies pressed up against each other as Kaminari caught him, gently pushing Todoroki back onto his own feet.

"Sorry. I was trying to move for so long." He explained as he regained the use of his limbs. "And we're not done here."

"Huh?" Kaminari asked.

"We've got to measure Shinso's manhood." Todoroki said as he glared at the teen. Even though he did sort of enjoy what came out of Kaminari's shenanigans, it didn't excuse the fact that he was tricked into this in the first place. "If we've measured, you have to as well. If you're in this for the social aspect, you can't exempt yourself."

"I guess that's true." Shinso replied. He slipped off his pants and his boxers in one go, exposing his flaccid cock to both of his peers.

Neither Kaminari or Todoroki thought Shinso would drop his pants so quickly, but there the purple-haired teen was, displaying his cock. It seemed a bit on the average side, if not a bit thicker. He stepped forward and grabbed the measuring tape out of Kaminari's hand, measuring his flaccid member. "Four inches and three across. If you'd like to collect the measurements of my erection, I'd also require physical stimulation."

Kaminari and Todoroki looked at each other. Both of them didn't seem as resistant to the idea as they were earlier in their encounter. "I guess it's my turn." Todoroki said. He stepped forward and wrapped his hand around Shinso's cock. Slowly, he pumped it. He turned his hand towards Shinso and used his palm to rub Shinso's manhood, his fingers gently raking the purple-haired hero's nuts on the upstroke.

"Mmnn..." Shinso moaned. It was the first time both Kaminari and Todoroki heard Shinso express any sort of emotion. Shinso's cock was a bit slower to get erect, but Todoroki kept at it, stroking his cock gently.

While the hand job took place, Kaminari couldn't help but continue to look at Todoroki's monster of a cock. The kid was only sixteen and he already had a member like that? He could only imagine how big it was gonna get by the time he was done growing.

He watched it twitch and bob as Todoroki jacked off Shinso. With the smell of both of their arousals in the air and Shinso's scent joining in, it was hard to think straight. Before he could register what he was doing, his hand had reached out and grabbed Todoroki's cock. He stroked it in time with Todoroki's handling of Shinso's dick.

"You've already got my measurements." Todoroki said, startled by the grip on his cock. Kaminari uncurled his fingers from his classmate's cock. "You don't have to stop." Todoroki added as he looked at his blonde peer.

Kaminari simply nodded and continued jacking Todoroki off. He looked down and watched as he spread Todoroki's pre-cum all over his shaft. He felt the pre-cum ooze down the crevices of his fingers and the back of his hand, but the only time he ever pulled away was to stroke Todoroki with his other hand. He never tried to clean his pre-cum covered hand off, instead using that hand to jerk himself off, getting his classmate's pre-cum all over his own cock.

"I think I'm at my full size." Shinso stated. The other boys stopped moving their hands and let the purple-haired teen measure himself. With all three cocks standing almost side-to-side, it was evident that Shinso was the smallest of them. "Just under five and a half, and five around." Shinso declared. Kaminari made note of the measurements on the piece of paper.

"Now what?" Shinso asked. "You've gotten our measurements."

"I can't exit the dorm like this." Todoroki said. "It'd be very visible in my jeans."

"It would be quite problematic." Shinso added.

The three teen males looked at each other, all of them without pants, their cocks twitchingly erect. It only took a single exchange of glances to know that they were all thinking the same thing (maybe not Shinso), but no one wanted to be the first one to act. Without the distraction of brainwashing or taking measurements, they were faced with the truth that had been revealed to them. Staring at each other, they all understood now, as their cocks refused to soften, that they enjoyed having another man touch their cocks. And not just any men, but their friends.

Kaminari made the first move. He reached out and wrapped his hand around Todoroki's giant cock, stroking it very slowly. Another frosty breath escaped the red and white-haired teen. He took hold of Shinso's cock once more. Taking the hint, Shinso placed his hand on Kaminari's cock. All three boys pumped each other's cocks at different paces, but soon, they all slowed down to an achingly slow pace.

"S-Shit." Kaminari moaned.

"This feels really..."

"Nice." Shinso said, completing Todoroki's thought.

All of their cocks leaked pre-cum like a faucet, their hands getting covered in each other's pre-cum. Todoroki started to buck his hips into Kaminari's hand, groaning a bit louder as the pleasure surged through his body. With his hips rocking, the tip of his large cock brushed up against both Kaminari and Shinso's cock, sending shivers down their spines. Kaminari began bucking his hips as well, inching forward so that his cock rubbed up against Todoroki's again.

"Dude, your cock is so warm." Kaminari panted. It made sense given Todoroki's quirk, but it felt really nice against his dick.

"Your dicks do feel really good against mine." Shinso added.

"Never thought this could feel so...mmff-" Todoroki cut himself off with a moan as both Kaminari and Shinso's cock rubbed against his own. Kaminari kept pumping his hips, repeatedly brushing his dick against Todoroki's, and occasionally, Shinso's.

"Feels...fucking awesome..." Kaminari panted. They all inched closer to each other. Kaminari was first to remove his hand from a cock, wrapping his arms around Todoroki's and Shinso's lower backs as they ended up in a huddle. Their cocks were pressed against each other's now. The others soon followed suit, removing their hands from the cocks and wrapping them around each other's backs. They all bucked together, rubbing and grinding their cocks together. A puddle of pre-cum formed underneath them as Todoroki's cock dwarfed both Kaminari's and Shinso's, covering both of their dicks in his pre-cum as well.

The horny teens couldn't control their hormones. Their slow pace started picking up as the pleasure escalated. They fell out of rhythm, each teen just vying for their own release at this point. Kaminari bucked his hips wildly. Shinso took slow, casual thrusts with his hips while Todoroki pressed on both his friends' backs, pushing them harder into his cock. His hand naturally slipped down Kaminari's lower back, resting on his ass, and Kaminari arched his back, sticking his ass out so Todoroki could get a better handful. He gave it a slight squeeze.

"F-Fuck. Todoroki." Kaminari moaned. Todoroki squeezed it some more, and it made Kaminari pant louder. The blonde hero bucked faster into his friends, the squelching of their pre-cum covered cocks filling the room along with their cries of pleasure leaving their lips. "I'm getting close." Kaminari said.

"Me too." Todoroki and Shinso replied.

"Let's cum together guys." Kaminari told them. All three boys rubbed their cocks against each other faster. Their bodies brushed against each other. Todoroki continued to grope Kaminari's ass. Their bodies began to sweat as their release approached quicker and quicker. "Guys! I'm gonna-!" Before Kaminari could finish his declaration, Shinso blew his load, cumming all over their cocks and himself. Kaminari was next, groaning loudly as he shot his load. He got some distance on it, the ropes of his cum shooting up and landing on his shirt and chin before the rest covered their cocks and his friends' shirts.

Todoroki was last to cum, and like everything else he did, it was a display. "M-Mmf!" Todoroki grunted as his cock erupted like a geyser. His jizz flew everywhere, spraying Todoroki and Shinso on their faces and chest. His orgasm seemed to never end, his mighty cock spilling its seed all over the three teen boys. His musk easily overwhelmed everyone else's, the scent of his cum dominating the odour of the room.

When all of the boys came down from their climaxes, they all panted heavily. Todoroki's hand remained on Kaminari's ass, cupping it lightly instead of squeezing it now. Kaminari felt his knees buckling, so he leaned on Todoroki, retracting his hands from his friends' bodies. "That was..."

"Incredible". Todoroki said.

"Todoroki, you made quite a mess." Shinso stated.

"I think we all made a mess." Kaminari added.

"It was mainly Todoroki." Shinso replied. It was his way of saying that the red and white-haired teen's cum shot was far more intense and voluminous than both of theirs combined. "We should clean this up."

Kaminari nodded. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a couple of his bath towels. He tossed one to Todoroki and one to Shinso. Both boys wiped themselves down and tried to sop up the cum on the floors. He then walked over to his dresser and pulled out some basic shirts. "Here. You guys can wear these. I'll wash those for you guys." He suggested, commenting on their cum-stained shirts.

"Thanks." Todoroki said as he stripped out of his jacket and shirt and slipped on one of Kaminari's all black t-shirts.

"You were right, Kaminari." Shinso said as he removed his shirt. "This was a good way to get to know my peers."

Kaminari just chuckled to himself. All of that bonding stuff and camaraderie talk was just a means to get Shinso to agree to his plan, and yet, it seemed like he wasn't far off the mark. He did feel closer to both boys. It was the first time he'd ever seen Shinso show any emotion, and Todoroki...

The red and white-haired teen made eye contact with Kaminari. He was half expecting to see that same immature Kaminari he had known this entire time now that their minds weren't so clouded by their hormones, but there was still that spark of maturity in his gaze. The way he responded to all of his touches just now, and it was hard to deny how good Kaminari's hand felt on his cock and his body.

"It's time to measure the others, correct?" Shinso asked.

"Yeah." Kaminari said. His eyes returned to Todoroki. "You coming?"

"Can't. You did interrupt my training for this. I need to make sure I get in my hours." Todoroki replied. Kaminari couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

"Alright. Stop by in a few hours and I'll have your shirt washed." Kaminari told him. The red and white-haired teen nodded as he exited the dorm. "We should go too." Kaminari told Shinso. "Let's see who we can round up."

Kaminari and Shinso walked downstairs to the common area, both wearing matching black shirts as their other shirts were currently crusted in cum. The girls had finished had seemingly finished their yoga session as Yaoyorozu, Ashido and Tsuyu walked in to the dorm. They locked eyes with Kaminari and marched over to him. "Kaminari, where were you for the last half an hour?" Ashido asked him.

"I was here. Why?" Kaminari replied.

"Are you sure?" Ashido asked as she leaned in.

"Your friend Mineta was spying on us in the gym." Yaoyorozu said.

"He told us you were also spying on us." Tsuyu added.

"I wasn't!" Kaminari said, shaking his hands in front of him. "I was with Shinso! Right?"

"Correct." Shinso said.

"Hmm...Shinso isn't one to lie. I guess you're off the hook." Ashido told them. "You two look really cute in your matching shirts though!"

"Thanks." Shinso said dryly as the girls walked away.

"So does he only hang out with guys that have purple hair?" Ashido asked her friends, loud enough for Kaminari and Shinso to hear. Neither male paid the comment much attention.

They walked over to the couches where the boys from their class had previously been seated. Now, there was only the green-haired Midoriya sitting by himself, his legs crossed on the cushion as he flipped through a notebook. "Hey, Midoriya. Where did everyone go?" Kaminari asked him.

"Huh? Oh, hey Kaminari." Midoriya said, marking the page in his notebook. "Everyone kind of went about their own business."

"You think you can round them all up?" Kaminari asked.

"For what?"

"Sleepover activities." Shinso said. Midoriya cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't listen to him." Kaminari quickly interjected. "We've got this cool new game we want to test out. Think you can get the guys to meet up?" He asked.

"Sure! What about the girls?"

"They lack the proper pieces to play." Shinso said.

"I'm sure Yaoyorozu can make some if we need extra parts-"

"Just trust Shinso on that one. Just us dudes for the game." Kaminari said as he cut Midoriya off.

"Uhh...okay." Midoriya replied as he scratched his head. "I'll see what I can do. Where should we meet?"

"My place is kind of a mess." Kaminari said as he looked at Shinso. "Is your place cool?" He asked Midoriya.

"Yeah."

"Sweet. So meet there in an hour?"

"Okay!"

"See ya then!" Kaminari said as he walked off with Shinso.

Kaminari sat on his bed, folding the towels he had just washed after wiping down his room. Next to him was the piece of paper that he had recorded his, Todoroki's and Shinso's cock sizes on. He had just scribbled it on the paper before in pencil, but he had decided to remake it into something a bit more formal. He created a chart with a list of names in the first column. The second column was labelled "flaccid" and the third "erect".

"It's been an hour". Kaminari looked up from the towels to the purple-haired teen who sat on the chair by his desk. He had changed out of Kaminari's black shirt and into his regular striped shirt and jean jacket. "We should head to Midoriya's."

"Hold on." The blonde packed his towels into his closet. Grabbing the new chart, he fished through one of the drawers at his desk for the measuring tape. He stuffed it into his pocket. Then, he grabbed a black marker, and in big, bold letters, Kaminari wrote "PENIS SIZE CHART" at the top of the paper. "Alright, let's go."

The duo exited Kaminari's dorm and walked downstairs to the second floor. Kaminari realized there were no girls on this floor, which was probably for the best. It meant they could make noises without being interrupted. They walked by Mineta's room. The door was cracked open. The blonde peeked inside, but didn't spot his buddy. They continued on to the second door on the right and knocked. It opened up and the green-haired hero stood in the doorway.

"Hey Midoriya." Kaminari said as he stepped inside Midoriya's dorm with Shinso. He couldn't help but chuckle from all of the All Might paraphernalia in the room. He swore if it wasn't obvious that Midoriya was into Uraraka, he would've sworn he was gay for All Might with how much he shadowed him. Some people even said they met in private, but Kaminari didn't really believe them. Midoriya was too squeaky clean to break curfew and sneak around like that.

"Hey. Sorry I couldn't round more people up." Midoriya said as he welcomed the duo into his room. Iida and Kirishima sat on Midoriya's bed, both of them waving at the blonde as he entered. Iida had on a navy blue shirt and jogging pants while Kirishima wore a red tank top and cargo shorts. "Most of the guys had other plans already." Midoriya held out a hand and started counting on his fingers. "Aoyama's visiting his parents. Sero and Ojiro went to the mall..."

"Koda's hanging out with some of his animal friends in the forest. I think he took Seto and Tokoyami with him." Kirishima added in.

"Mineta had to report to the office." Iida said. Kaminari tugged at his collar. He hoped he didn't get his buddy into too much trouble.

"Any word from Todoroki or Bakugo?" Kaminari asked.

"Todoroki just said he was busy." Midoriya replied. Kaminari knew that the red and white-haired teen wasn't going to come, but he had hoped that maybe he had changed his mind between the last time Kaminari saw him and now. "And Bakugo.."

"Deku!" An angry voice yelled as the door was kicked open. "What the hell did I say about texting me about your stupid shit?!" Bakugo shouted as he entered the room, holding his phone and already fuming. He looked around to see his male classmates in the room. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Kaminari said he had a new game for us to play." Iida mentioned.

"Is it fun?" Bakugo asked. His temper died down as a mischievous smile came on his face. "I bet I could crush you all in it." He said, pounding his fist into his hand. Midoriya moved behind him and closed the door, locking the six male teens in his room.

"It is." Shinso replied.

"Now that I think about it, it's less of a game and more of a competition." Kaminari corrected himself.

"Oh?" Midoriya stepped into the bigger area of his dorm, standing next to Bakugo.

"Yeah. A competition to see who's the manliest." Kaminari told them. He saw Bakugo and Kirishima both lean in.

"What do you mean by 'manliest'? That can mean many different things." Iida said.

"Simple. Which one of us the most manliest." Kaminari reiterated. "I mean none of us want to be boys still. So the competition will tell us who's still a boy and who's a man, and among those men, who is the manliest of the men."

"Would you all like to play?" Shinso asked.

"I'm game. After all, I have nothing to worry about." Kirishima said as he flexed his muscles. Bakugo scoffed at him.

"Yeah right. You're nothing compared to me." Bakugo told him. "Let's play." He answered Shinso.

"Sure. Sounds like it could be fun!" Midoriya chimed in.

"I'm not sure." Iida replied. "I'm afraid my idea of masculinity might be different from the average teenager's."

"Dude, you don't even have to worry about that part. You can just hang out with your friends." Kaminari told him.

"What's the name of the game?" Iida asked.

"I'm so glad you asked." Kaminari held up the chart in his hand, flashing the title to his peers. "It's called 'Who's Got the Biggest Dick?'. Kind of a working title." Kaminari said.

"Excuse me?!" Iida exclaimed.

"You can't be serious, Kaminari." Midoriya added.

"He must've short circuited too many times." Bakugo chimed in.

"Come on, we're all guys! It's just for some dumb fun!" Kaminari said. "Look, I even got Todoroki to play." He showed them the chart, but covered up Todoroki's erect measurements.

"This is true." Shinso confirmed. Midoriya and Iida took a few steps forward to look at the chart. They noticed all of the names on the sheet and that there were already three people with numbers already filled in: Todoroki, Kaminari and Shinso.

"Shinso, you participated in this?" Iida asked. The purple-haired teen simply nodded.

"Sounds like fun. Like I said, I'm game. Let's do this." Kirishima said as he hooked his thumbs into his shorts and slipped them down his legs. He removed his boxers at the same time, the redhead now sitting bottomless on Midoriya's bed. His soft, flaccid cock rested against his nuts. Midoriya, Iida and Bakugo looked away while Kaminari smirked. Kirishima certainly wasn't lying when he said he had nothing to worry about. It looked to be just smaller than Todoroki's flaccid cock, albeit a bit thicker, and his nuts seemed to be a similar size as well.

Kaminari and Shinso both followed Kirishima's lead, dropping their pants and slipping off their underwear so that their flaccid members were also visible. Kaminari took a seat next to Kirishima while Shinso stood next to Iida, who continued to look away and was visibly sweating from the situation he had been caught in. Midoriya was first to turn his head back. He looked at his bed, watching as Kirishima wrapped an arm around Kaminari's shoulder.

"I guess it isn't that bad. We are all males here. I guess it's nothing we haven't seen before." Midoriya thought out loud.

"I have never seen any of your penises before and nor do I want to." Iida replied. In the corner of his vision, he saw Midoriya stripping out of his shorts to reveal his soft manhood. He was the smallest so far, but his nuts were quite large, looking to be close to Kirishima's orbs. "You too, Midoriya?"

"It doesn't seem too bad. Plus, if Todoroki did it, it couldn't be all that awful, right? He hates wasting his time."

"I'm not gonna let Deku have all the fun." Bakugo grumbled as he eagerly stepped out of his jeans and his boxers, exposing his manhood. It was similar in size and shape to Shinso's. Just average across the board.

There were now five teens without pants on. All of them looked at Iida. While waiting, Kirishima took it an extra step and removed his tank top, getting completely naked. Iida wasn't sure how they could all be okay with this, but these were his classmates and his friends. They would never ask him to do something that'd be harmful or terrible. He looked over at Midoriya, who flashed an encouraging smile at him.

Iida let out a sigh. He grabbed the waist of his jogging pants and dropped them to the floor, revealing his white boxer briefs underneath. Those came off next, revealing his cock and balls to his friends.

"Dude, you have a nice dick." Kaminari said.

"I've never seen a circumcised cock before." Kirishima chimed in.

"I think it's the biggest!" Midoriya added cheerfully. Just by looking at it, Iida did seem to be the biggest in the room. His cock was lengthy flaccid, although it lacked some of the girth that the other boys had.

"Time to measure." Shinso declared. Kaminari handed him the measuring tape from the pocket of his pants. The purple-haired teen went around to the boys, starting with Iida. He held the spectacled teen's cock in his hand, making Iida shiver just a tinge. Placing the measuring tape against the length, he relayed the measurement to Kaminari: "Six inches long. Just over four and a half around." Kaminari jotted it down.

Shinso walked over to Midoriya and took his measurements. "Three and a half by two and a half." Shinso told Kaminari. He then measured Bakugo's, who stood next to Midoriya. "Four inches by three inches."

"I knew I'd be bigger than Deku." Bakugo said with a proud grin.

"You know it doesn't matter how big you are when you're soft, right?" Kirishima said as Shinso walked over to him. The grin on Bakugo's face disappeared, not privy to the information that the redhead just announced. Shinso held the measuring tape up to Kirishima's cock and told Kaminari the results. "Five and a half inches by five inches, Kaminari." The blonde hero jotted down the results.

"That's all of the flaccid measurements." Shinso said.

"You want to measure our erections as well, correct?" Iida asked. Kaminari nodded.

"Wait." Kirishima spoke up. "You said this is a competition, right? What does the winner get?" He asked, pretty sure that he was going to be the victor. Looking around the room, the only other person that'd be close to him was Iida.

"Bragging rights?" Kaminari suggested.

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but the winner should actually get something." Kirishima said. All of the boys looked up or around in the room as they thought about what prize the should be for the winner. Kaminari's eyes were the first ones the light up. The devious wheels in his head truly were working overtime today.

"How about this? Since we're all gonna be hard, what if the loser had to give the winner a blow job?" Kaminari suggested.

"Yeah!" Kirishima shouted out.

"No!" Bakugo and Iida yelled. Midoriya and Shinso voiced no opinions.

"What's the matter, Bakugo? Scared you're gonna lose?" Kaminari teased.

"Of course not!"

"Then what's the problem?" Kirishima asked. The blonde smirked at the redhead's comment, happy that he had someone else pushing for the same results that he wanted.

"I don't wanna put my mouth on someone else's dick!" Bakugo shouted at them.

"Well, you won't have to if you don't think you're gonna lose." Kirishima continued to goad.

"I don't think you'd have to worry about it either, Iida." Midoriya chimed in. "I think it's gonna be me, Shinso or Kacchan."

"And you're okay with that?" Iida asked.

"I mean, I don't know. I don't think it's something I'd agree to normally, but if everyone else is willing to agree to the wager, I'd be in as well."

"Well, I'm in!" Bakugo declared.

"I guess I am too." Iida added.

"Sweet. Now we've just gotta get hard." Kaminari said. As soon as the words left his mouth, Kirishima's cock began to swell with no provocation. Kaminari's soon began to twitch as well. Both teens reached down to give their cocks a few tugs, encouraging them to stiffen more. Midoriya, Iida and Bakugo all reached down to stroke their cocks, but their cocks weren't growing.

"I think I'm having a bit of stage fright." Midoriya said.

"Huh." Kaminari said.

"I grow erect faster if someone else jerks me off." Shinso spoke up. "Perhaps someone else should stroke your dicks."

"I've got a free hand for anyone in need." Kaminari offered. His right hand was immediately yanked and brought to Kirishima's cock. The blonde chuckled and got to work, pumping Kirishima's cock. Shinso walked over to the bed and took a seat next to Kaminari, reaching over to jerk him off. The blonde's other hand moved over to Shinso and started to pump his cock.

Midoriya looked over at Iida and down at his tall friend's cock. "Iida, would you like me to help you?"

"You don't have to. But if you require my assistance-"

"I would enjoy your assistance, Iida." Midoriya said, smiling at his friend. The spectacled teen reached over and began slowly pumping Midoriya's cock, and the green-haired teen grabbed Iida's cock to return the favour. Bakugo was the only one who had no one on his cock. He just kept at it himself, but unlike the others, who were starting to harden, Bakugo's dick remained soft. Kirishima chuckled at the explosive blonde.

"Dude, just come over here. I'll help you out." Kirishima told him.

"I don't need your help!" Bakugo shouted back at him.

"Bakugo, sit next to Kirishima." Shinso commanded. Bakugo grit his teeth as his body acted on its own, slowly walking over to the bed against his well. He tried his best to fight it, but in seconds, Bakugo found himself sitting on the end of the bed, next to Kirishima.

"Fuckin' Shinso." He muttered under his breath. "I swear to god, when this is over, I'm gonna—f-fuck!" He groaned as Kirishima took hold of his flaccid cock. The redhead jacked him slowly, matching the pace at which Kaminari was stroking his dick.

"Bakugo, stroke Kirishima's cock." Shinso commanded. The explosive blonde grunted and grit his teeth again as his hand reached out and gripped Kirishima's cock below Kaminari. The electric blonde retracted his hand, leaving Kirishima's cock all to Bakugo.

The six teens continued to jack each other off. Most of them easily reached their fully erect state in a matter of seconds after getting help from one of their friends, but no one thought to stop. They had separated into duos: Kaminari and Shinso stroked each other's cocks on the bed beside Kirishima and Bakugo, who were jacking each other off, and Midoriya and Iida stood in front of the bed, helping each other out.

"Why do you losers still have your shirts on?" Kirishima asked them. "We're a bunch of good looking dudes jacking each other off! Fuckin' embrace that shit!" He said, flexing his pecs at his friends. Kaminari was first to remove his shirt, followed by Shinso. Midoriya and Iida looked at each other first, seeking comfort in each other's company before removing their shirts as well. "Shinso, I think Bakugo might need your help." Kirishima said.

"Bakugo, take off your shirt." Bakugo released Kirishima's cock to remove his shirt, joining the rest of his friends in their nudity. "Bakugo, stroke Kirishima's cock." The explosive blonde sighed as his right hand returned to pumping the redhead's dick.

While the boys on the bed kept the touching to just touching their cocks, Midoriya and Iida did occasionally brush up against each other and sometimes, they'd run their free hands over their friend's hand on their cock and each other's forearms. "That feels really good, Midoriya." Iida panted, his face turning red.

"Your hands feel good too, Iida." Midoriya replied, smiling up at his friend. Both teens' cocks were pulsing and bobbing up and down. Pre-cum started to drool from both of their tips and spread all over their hands. The green-haired teen rested his head on his friend's arm as they continued to service each other.

"Kirishima! Tell your dick to stop making such a mess!" Bakugo cursed. The redhead's cock was very stiff, very big and was easily producing the most pre-cum out of all the teens. Bakugo's hand was completely drenched in the redhead's pre-cum.

"Dude, not my fault your hand feels fuckin' good on my dick." Kirishima replied with a smirk. He began bucking his hips into Bakugo's hand, splattering more pre-cum onto the explosive blonde, who growled at him. "And it's not like you're not making a mess of my hand either." He commented. Bakugo had been involuntarily thrusting into Kirishima's hand for a while now, and had made a mess of the redhead's hand.

"Is everyone ready to be measured?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah." The other teens replied. Shinso grabbed the measuring tape and began his duties once again. He started with himself and Kaminari, confirming the measurements they already recorded. They were accurate measurements, with Kaminari coming in at six and a half inches long and six inches in thickness and Shinso measuring at five and a half inches with five inches in girth.

He walked over to Midoriya and Iida, who were getting friendlier with each other. Iida wrapped his arm around Midoriya's shoulder as they continued to jack each other off. Shinso measured Midoriya first. The purple-haired teen was actually surprised as the size of Midoriya's cock. He had the smallest cock when they were all soft, but now, he looked to be close to Kaminari's size. "Six inches long. Five and a half inches thick." Shinso called out.

"Fuck, Midoriya. You like doubled in size." Kaminari noted. Midoriya didn't respond. He just blushed at the comment. Shinso continued with his duties, measuring Iida's cock. He found it quite difficult as Midoriya continued to stroke it as he tried to measure it.

"Seven inches long. Five and a half inches thick." Shinso reported. Kaminari jotted the numbers down. It seemed Iida was the opposite of Midoriya, only growing an inch both ways. He supposedly had the same thickness as the green-haired teen, but from just looking, it seemed like Midoriya was thicker because Iida's cock was longer and cut, making it seem more slender. Shinso stood straight up, noticing that Iida's free hand was rubbing Midoriya's back.

"Come measure the winner." Kirishima said as he stood up. Shinso held the measuring tape up against Kirishima's cock, who was quite visibly the biggest cock in the room. His big, uncut cock pulsed wildly and dripped pre-cum like a faucet. Bakugo scooted forward to the edge of the bed as Kirishima stood up, still inclined to jack Kirishima off because of Shinso's quirk.

"Just under eight and a half inches long. Just under 8 inches thick." Shinso said.

"How do I match up to Mr. Perfect?" Kirishima asked.

"He's got you beat in length by a bit, but you've got him covered in thickness." Kaminari replied.

"Sounds good to me." Kirishima said, slapping his cock against his stomach, leaving a trail of pre-cum on his abs. Shinso moved over to Bakugo, kneeling down in front of him to get his measurements.

"Five inches by four and a half inches." Shinso said as Kaminari wrote down the numbers. The electric blonde wasn't even finished recording the numbers when Kirishima shoved his cock in Bakugo's face.

"You know what that means." The redhead said with a smirk.

"I'm not sucking your dick! I'm not the smallest!" Bakugo retorted.

"You are. Half an inch shorter than Shinso." Kaminari said as he looked over the chart.

"And Midoriya?! He's gotta be smaller."

"Actually he's a full inch bigger than you." Kaminari told him. Bakugo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked over at Midoriya to see if this was true, but he saw something he didn't expect. Midoriya and Iida had their lips pressed against each other. They cupped each other's face with their free hands, jacking each other off as they continued to kiss.

"A deal's a deal. Open up." Kirishima said as he rubbed the tip of his cock against Bakugo's lips. The blonde pulled his head away, but continued to jerk him off.

"Fuck that!"

"You did lose, Bakugo." Kaminari said.

"I'm not fucking sucking his-"

"Bakugo, suck Kirishima's cock." Shinso commanded. The explosive blonde couldn't even grit his teeth as his lips parted. He leaned in and pushed the fat head of Kirishima's dick into his mouth. Bakugo closed his eyes, not wanting to watch himself service another man orally as he was forced to push more of that huge dick into his mouth.

"Ooh...fuck. That feels good." Kirishima groaned. He wasn't gentle with Bakugo at all. He started thrusting his hips, forcing more of his cock into Bakugo's mouth with each thrust. "Damn, you're good at sucking cock, Kacchan." Kirishima teased as he gripped the top of Bakugo's head, pushing him down into his cock more forcefully. He saw the blonde's eyes open, the seething hatred very clear in that gaze aimed upwards at him.

Watching Kirishima face fuck Bakugo was very, very hot. Kaminari found himself stroking his cock as the smell of sex filled the small dorm room. He looked over at Midoriya and Iida, who seemed to be in their own world. The green-haired teen's hands continued to stroke Iida's dick and also roamed all over his broad chest, while Iida jacked his smaller friend off and caressed the length of his back.

"Mmff-" Bakugo let out a muffled grunt around Kirishima's cock. He clenched his fists at his side as his mouth was used, drool and pre-cum dripping down the sides of his lips and down his chin. Kirishima grabbed his head with both hands and really went to town, shoving the entirety of his cock down Bakugo's throat. He gagged, choking on the massive cock as Kirishima forced Bakugo's nose right up against his red pubes.

"Yeah...fuck...take all of it." Kirishima groaned. He started pounding Bakugo's face, his massive nuts slapping the blonde's chin with every thrust. Bakugo unclenched his fists, placing them on Kirishima's thighs to try and keep the redhead from hammering his mouth so hard. At least, that's what he was doing at first. Soon, the hands on his thighs curled around it, digging his fingers into his muscle. Kirishima watched as that hatred faded from Bakugo's eyes, leaving just Bakugo's natural intense glare. He felt Bakugo's tongue move more diligently around his cock, swirling around the head and underside of the shaft. "Fuck, I'm gonna blow too quick like this." Kirishima said as he pulled Bakugo off of his dick. The explosive blonde panted heavily as he finally got to breathe again. "Kaminari, want a go at it?"

"Fuck yeah!" Kaminari said as he stood up, taking his place next to Kirishima in front of the bed. He placed his cock close to Bakugo's lips. "Hey, Shinso, might need you magic words to—aah!" Kaminari groaned as Bakugo began sucking on his cock. He instinctively grabbed the back of Bakugo's head, guiding him up and down his length.

"I ended my brainwashing on him a while ago." Shinso revealed. "He was sucking Kirishima's dick of his own volition."

"Huh. Whoever would've thought Mr. Angry at the World just wanted someone to put him in his place." Kirishima said.

"Fuck. His mouth is incredible." Kaminari noted. Bakugo closed his eyes again, but not out of disdain. He moaned as he sucked Kaminari's cock, his own erection pulsing. Kirishima stepped forward and Bakugo's hand immediately gripped the redhead's enormous member, jacking him off in rhythm to the blow job he was giving the other blonde.

Shinso stepped away from them, letting those three have their fun. He looked over at Midoriya and Iida, who had stopped jacking each other off in favour of running their hands all over their bodies. It seemed the two were exploring some hidden feelings they had for one another. The purple-haired teen walked over to them and dropped to his knees. He grabbed hold of both of their cocks and began jacking them off. Midoriya and Iida broke their kiss.

"Shinso, what are you-" Midoriya was cut off when Shinso pushed the tip of his cock into his mouth. He bobbed up and down, deep throating Midoriya with ease. "Ahh!" Midoriya gripped Shinso's hair roughly, curling his fingers into his locks.

"Are you okay?" Iida asked.

"Y-Yeah. It just feels really good." Midoriya panted as he looked up at Iida. Iida always seemed so concerned for him. Having a friend that cared so much about his safety and well-being made him feel really special. He flashed a smile at his tall friend and leaned in to kiss him once again. Shinso pulled away from Midoriya's cock and immediately stuffed his mouth with Iida's longer dick, reaching the base with ease. Iida groaned loudly into his kiss as Shinso bobbed up and down on his cock.

Kaminari and Kirishima looked behind them to see Shinso orally servicing Midoriya and Iida as they made out. Kaminari continued fucking Bakugo's face, bucking into it at a steady pace. Kirishima moved closer, rubbing his big, thick, drooling cock against Bakugo's cheek, smearing his pre-cum all over him. "Hey, Bakugo. You know, really good cock suckers are able to suck two at once." Kirishima said. As expected, Bakugo pulled off of Kaminari's cock and did his best to fit Kirishima's into his mouth. To their surprise, he was able to fit both of their heads into his mouth, making both teens groan from the warmth of his mouth and the friction of the other male's dick.

Bakugo took over the pace of the blow job, sucking on both cocks before bobbing up and down one of the cocks. He'd alternate between both teens, jacking off whoever wasn't currently in his mouth. Occasionally, he'd reach down and stroke his own cock. Never did he think he'd enjoy sucking cock so much. To be submissive to these people...he would've thought he'd have hated that. But he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed sucking their cocks. He wondered why he enjoyed this so much as he went down on them. He knew he'd always be smaller than the others in the room. There was nothing he could do to be bigger than them. They might've won in the area, but he'd be victorious in others. If he couldn't be the biggest, he'd for damn sure be the best cock sucker out of all of them.

"Fuck...Bakugo. Slow down. I'm gonna cum if you keep that up." Kaminari groaned. Bakugo just grinned that sadistic grin of his as he went faster on the blonde's cock. The electric blonde had to pull Bakugo off, who immediately wrapped his lips around Kirishima, who met his enthusiasm with brute force, fucking Bakugo's face hard. Kaminari looked back at Midoriya and Iida again, watching them make out.

"Are those two...into each other?" Kaminari asked as he stroked his cock.

"I don't know. I doubt it." Kirishima replied as he pinned Bakugo's head against his crotch again. "Everyone knows Midoriya has a huge crush on Uraraka."

"So why are they kissing and holding each other like that?" Kaminari asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Probably just caught up in the moment." The redhead replied.

"Oh." Kaminari looked back again. He could see their tongues dancing from one of their mouths to the other's. "Do you wanna try it out?" Kaminari asked.

"Sure." Kirishima said as he shrugged. Kaminari leaned in and pressed his lips against Kirishima's. He was expecting something simple to test the waters and see if this was something they'd enjoy. The redhead had other plans. He immediately stuck his tongue down Kaminari's throat. The blonde's eyes widened, but quickly adjusted, his tongue wrestling with Kirishima's. It wasn't long until he was moaning into the kiss.

The cries of pleasure from six horny teens filled the room. The constant groans and smacking of lips from Kaminari and Kirishima and Midoriya and Iida combined with the sound of Kirishima's balls smacking against Bakugo's chin, Shinso's constant wet slurping around Midoriya and Iida's cock, the schlicking and moaning from Bakugo and Shinso as they jacked themselves off to create a soundscape that'd make the most prude of people overload with hormones.

Midoriya broke his intense kiss with Iida, licking his lips involuntarily of his friend's saliva as he smiled up at him. The green-haired teen pulled away from his spectacled friend and got on his knees in front of him. He took a spot to Shinso's left. He leaned in and ran his tongue along Iida's nuts. "M-Midoriya..." Iida groaned as he looked down at his two friends licking and sucking his cock. He placed a hand on both of their heads as they took turns going down on him. Whenever Shinso sucked his cock, Midoriya focused on licking Iida's nuts and sucking on them. When Midoriya went down on him, Shinso sucked on the base, the green-haired teen not able to deep throat his long-dicked friend.

Kirishima continued making out with Kaminari. Bakugo's head tilted back as Kirishima brutalized his face. He had his legs on either side of Bakugo's kneeling body, his hips right up against the explosive blonde's face, his hands holding Bakugo's head in place as his hips hammered into Bakugo as hard as he could. The blonde's throat bulged with Kirishima's thick cock. "Fuck, Bakugo. I'm fucking close." The redhead groaned. Bakugo didn't even get a chance to reply before Kirishima let out a loud grunt.

"Fuck!" He held Bakugo's head against his crotch as he came hard. The explosive blonde choked and gagged as the thick cum filled his throat. He pulled himself off of Kirishima's dick, only for the redhead to shoot the rest of his load all over Bakugo's face. Kirishima stroked his cock, making sure he got every drop out onto Bakugo's face and chest.

"Why the hell do you cum so much?" Bakugo growled as cum continued to shoot onto his face.

"Why is the sky blue? Hell if I know." Kirishima replied. Kaminari was truly impressed by the redhead's load. It looked like it rivalled how much Todoroki shot earlier in the day. He watched as Kirishima continued to stroke his cock. It never lost any of its hardness. It remained fully erect, even as his orgasm came to an end. "Damn that felt good. I could only imagine what a pussy or ass feels like. Don't suppose anyone is willing to volunteer." Kirishima joked.

Kaminari grabbed Bakugo's head and pushed it towards his cock. The explosive blonde took a few more moments to swallow what was left of Kirishima's cum in his mouth, letting out a low groan, not wanting the others to know that he did enjoy the taste. He then leaned in and wrapped his mouth around Kaminari's dick, bobbing up and down. As Kaminari began bucking into Bakugo's mouth, he watched Shinso walk around them and climb onto the bed. He got on all fours in front of Kirishima, his ass staring the redhead in his face.

"Dude, you sure? It's gonna hurt." Kirishima told him.

"Yeah. It's fine. Go ahead." Shinso replied. Kirishima stepped towards the bed, rubbing his cock up against Shinso's ass. He spread a mixture of pre-cum, cum and Bakugo's saliva all over Shinso's hole with the head of his cock. Shinso reacted positively to it, moaning gently as he arched his back, rubbing his ass against Kirishima's huge dick.

"You sure you don't want me to finger you a bit to stretch you a bit?"

"We're heroes. I'm sure the pain we've endured is far worse than anal sex." Shinso explained. Kirishima shrugged and nodded. He did have a point. He grabbed Shinso's hips with one hand and the base of his cock with the other. He pushed the head of his cock up against Shinso's virgin ring and watched as it opened up and swallowed the tip of his cock.

"Holy fuck!" Kirishima yelled.

"S-Shit..." Shinso groaned as he lowered his head against the mattress. Kirishima continued to push into Shinso, unable to stop himself from moaning from how tightly Shinso's walls were hugging his thick cock. His fingers dug into Shinso's hips while the purple-haired teen's hands clawed at the sheets. Kirishima felt a lot of resistance, but it felt too good for him to stop. He continued to force his massive cock into Shinso, getting about halfway in before finally halting out of fear he'd nut right then and there.

Midoriya and Iida both looked over to the bed for a few moments to watch Kirishima mount Shinso. Midoriya's body warmed up at the sight, and he felt Iida's cock pulse in his mouth. He continued to bob up and down Iida's length as the spectacled teen guided him, making sure he didn't move too quickly. Iida had started to buck his hips, but ever so slightly. Midoriya chuckled at his friend, pulling off to plant small kisses along Iida's shaft. "Iida, you can thrust harder into me if you want." He told him.

"It's alright, Midoriya. I can control myself."

"It's okay to let loose." Midoriya reassured him. He took the head of Iida's cock into his mouth, sliding his length back into his mouth. He had managed to get more of it into his mouth over the course of sucking him off, learning quickly. He looked up at Iida with his cheerful, green eyes, letting Iida know it was okay. The spectacled teen huffed as the pleasure became too much for him.

"S-Sorry, Midoriya." Iida said, apologizing beforehand as he began thrusting his hips. He started off slow, but being the speedster hero, that pace didn't last long. His hips bucked quickly into Midoriya's mouth, moving at a pace that far surpassed Kirishima, battering the poor green-haired teen's face. Midoriya gagged on the cock as he forced more of it into his mouth in his haste, causing Midoriya to deep throat it. But just as fast as it started, it ended. "Ahh!" Iida cried out as he came hard. He couldn't slow his hips fast enough, so his cock spurted cum everywhere as he continued to fuck Midoriya's face. Some landed in the green-haired teen's mouth, some on his face, but the majority of it just shot all over the room.

Kaminari felt something splash against his back. With one hand still firmly on Bakugo's head, and his hips rocking in and out of Bakugo's face, he turned around to see Iida jackhammering Midoriya's mouth and watched as his cock shot its seed everywhere like an unmanned fire hose. He was lucky that Iida didn't cum as much as Kirishima or Todoroki, or he wouldn't be sure if Midoriya would be able to clean up the mess.

He looked over at Kirishima, who was barely moving in and out of Shinso. It was a stark contrast to the beating he gave Bakugo's face with his hips. Sweat ran down his chiselled body as the redhead looked like he was spending more energy trying not to move than enjoying his time with Shinso, who had a slight pained expression on his face. "Is it that good?" Kaminari asked his redheaded friend.

"It feels like his ass is gripping my cock, dude. Fucking un..unghh...believable." Kirishima groaned. "I feel like I'm gonna blow though. I keep trying to take my mind off of it, but...fuck..." He added as he slid his cock back into Shinso. It was clear Kirishima needed something to take his mind off of fucking Shinso, so Kaminari reached over and kissed him again. The redhead didn't respond much at first, but soon, their tongues were duelling again. Kirishima reached out and wrapped his arm around Kaminari's shoulder, pulling him a bit closer as they made out.

When his orgasm died down and his hips slowed to a stop, Iida's flaccid cock slipped out of Midoriya's mouth. The green-haired teen panted heavily, getting on all fours as he recovered his breath. He wiped his eyes as his chest rose and fell dramatically. Iida crouched down and rubbed Midoriya's back. "I told you this was a bad idea." He warned.

Midoriya looked up Iida with a huge smile on his face. He licked the cum from his lips, moaning slightly from the taste. "I-It was fine. Fun actually. Just unexpected." He said, still smiling at him. Iida finally flashed a smile back at his friend, leaning in to kiss him as a token of his appreciation. A simple kiss didn't feel like enough though, and even as they groaned into each other's mouths as their tongues danced, he knew he had to think of a better way to thank his friend.

Kirishima pulled away from the kiss, smirking at Kaminari. "Thanks man. Actually took my mind off of it." He told his blonde friend. He then looked down at Shinso. " I'm gonna start moving." Kirishima warned as he pulled his cock out of Shinso's ass, only to slide it back in painfully slowly. "Fuck!" He cried out again, unable to wrap his mind around the pleasure. "Does it feel good for you too?" He asked his purple-haired friend.

"K-Kind of." Shinso replied as he winced. "It hurts a lot, but it felt nice when you put it in." He explained. With that note, Kirishima did his best to adjust himself to help Shinso feel good. He pulled out slowly and thrust into his friend a bit more forcefully, trying to slam into him without using too much strength. He kept up this slow pace, both of his hands gripping Shinso's hips the entire time. He pushed more of his thick cock into his friend over time as well. He got just about more than half of his cock into his friend when Shinso arched his back.

"Shit!" Shinso cried out. "Right there. Hit that spot again." Kirishima nodded as he pulled out and thrust back in. No reaction. He withdrew his cock and slammed it in once more. Nothing. He slid out, and this time, tugged on Shinso's hips as he bucked forward. "Shit!" Shinso cried out again. Kirishima picked up the speed, thrusting into him while trying to hit that spot inside of him. Shinso had almost crumpled on the bed from the pleasure, the purple-haired teen drooling as Kirishima fucked him. "Feels...so...good..." He moaned. Kirishima smirked as he picked up the pace, aiming to spear Shinso's g-spot with every thrust of his huge cock.

The kiss came to a natural conclusion and Iida saw that his friend was still erect and hadn't experienced his climax yet. He wanted his friend to experience as good or a better orgasm than he had helped Iida achieve. He looked over at his other friends near the bed, the sounds of Kirishima and Shinso's cries of pleasure drowning every other noise in the room as the redhead fucked the purple-haired teen. It sounded like they were having a very good time, especially Shinso. That's when Iida decided upon how he could repay Midoriya.

The tall, blue-haired teen stood up. He grabbed Midoriya's hand and led him over to the others, so all six teens were on or up against the bed. Iida then took a seat on the edge of the bed, lying down on his back next to Shinso. He spread his legs and lifted them up, exposing his virgin hole to his green-haired friend. "Midoriya, if you'd like, you can penetrate me." Iida told him, blushing fiercely as the words left his lips.

"Iida, you don't have to-"

"It's alright, Midoriya. I wouldn't offer if I wasn't okay with it." Iida assured him. Midoriya climbed on the bed, crawling on top of Iida until he was face-to-face with his friend. He leaned in and kissed him quickly before flashing another flushed smile at him.

"Thank you, Iida." He whispered more intimately. Midoriya gripped his cock and lined it up with Iida's hole. He slowly pushed the head into Iida, making both teens tense up. "Iida!"

"Midoriya!" Iida cried out. He grabbed the sheets as Midoriya continued pushing inside of him. His arms threw themselves up and wrapped themselves around Midoriya, keeping his friend close to his chest as the smaller teen began moving in and out of his ass. Both of their breathing became shaky as the pleasure escalated quicker than both of them anticipated. Their lips smashed against each other again, making out passionately as Midoriya kept a slow, steady pace, fucking his larger friend.

Kaminari looked over to see Kirishima fucking Shinso from behind and Midoriya fucking Iida in a rather intimate take on missionary. He was still fucking Bakugo's mouth, and somehow, he couldn't help but feel like he was losing. The others were losing their virginities, and all he got was a magnificent blow job from Bakugo. He kept his eyes on the others as he absentmindedly humped Bakugo's face.

The explosive blonde noticed that Kaminari wasn't paying much attention to him. It aggravated him. He was sucking Kaminari's cock! And he wasn't even complaining (never mind that he did enjoy the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of his throat)! He'd show Kaminari why he should be paying attention to what's in front of him. He forced himself all the way down Kaminari's cock in an instant and began bobbing up and down as fast as he could. With one hand, he jerked the base of Kaminari's dick, twisting it with every stroke. His other hand cradled Kaminari's nuts and fondled them.

"B-Bakugo. W-What're you—mmff!" The increase in pleasure that Kaminari felt was incredible and caught him off guard. He came within moments, his cock shooting his warm jizz right up against the back of Bakugo's throat. He groaned loudly as he continued to dump his load, and to his surprise, Bakugo never took his mouth off of his dick. He swallowed every bit of cum that Kaminari unloaded into his mouth. When Bakugo pulled off, he grinned wickedly at Kaminari, sticking his tongue out to show that there was not a single trace of Kaminari's jizz in his mouth.

"Y-You swallowed all of it?" Kaminari asked, still recovering from his sudden orgasm.

"Yeah." Bakugo said as he stood up. "Get on the bed." Bakugo ordered.

"What?"

"Get on the bed, Kaminari." Bakugo reiterated. The electric blonde peered at Bakugo as he listened to him, sitting on the bed, wondering what his temperamental friend was up to. He got his answer when Bakugo climbed into his lap.

"Bakugo, what are you-"

"Shut up." Bakugo told him as he straddled Kaminari's lap. He placed the electric blonde's softening cock against his ass. Slowly, he moved his hips up and down, rubbing his ass against Kaminari's cock.

"D-Damn. Bakugo, that feels really-" Kaminari was cut off again when he felt Bakugo's lips against his own. His friend's tongue darted straight into his mouth, and being the horny teen he was, he kissed back. While kissing Kirishima was more fun and laid back, kissing Bakugo was like a competition, both of them fighting for control over the other. Bakugo pulled away from the kiss first, biting on Kaminari's bottom lip as he backed away. The explosive blonde smiled wickedly at Kaminari again as he continued grinding against him, Kaminari fully erect once more.

"You liked that kiss, huh?" Bakugo asked as he lifted up his hips, reaching back to jack Kaminari off. The electric blonde just nodded. "Good. You better remember how fuckin' good that kiss was." Bakugo told him as he hovered over Kaminari's cock. He lowered himself onto it, impaling himself with his friend's cock. "F-Fuck. T-That actually hurts more than I thought." Bakugo muttered to himself as he forced himself all the way down Kaminari's cock, not stopping until his ass touched Kaminari's hips.

The explosive blonde placed his hands on Kaminari's chest as he tried to move, barely bouncing on the first inch or two. He grunted and grit his teeth, unable to deal with the pain, pleasure and discomfort. Seeing a chance to get one over on Bakugo, Kaminari grabbed Bakugo's hips and started rocking his hips up into Bakugo's ass. "H-Hey! What are you..f-f-...mmff..." Bakugo groaned.

"Can't talk when you got a good dick in your ass, can ya?" Kaminari teased as he moved faster. Bakugo glared at Kaminari, the hatred glowing in his eyes. Bakugo clearly wanted to say something, but every time he opened his mouth, a moan came out. He tried to move his hands, but they kept gripping Kaminari's shoulders. The electric blonde thrust into Bakugo's ass harder. He watched as the anger dissipated from Bakugo's eyes almost instantly when he hit that special spot. Kaminari hit it again and watched as Bakugo's tongue rolled out of his mouth. "Man, you're like an actual slut, aren't ya?" Kaminari said as he watched Bakugo go from angry teen to hungry cock with just a few thrusts of his hips.

All six teens continued with their love making on the bed. There was a beautiful gradient of emotions and affection as one scanned the room. At the very left of the bed, Iida had his arms and legs wrapped around Midoriya's body as the green-haired teen fucked his friend slowly, the duo seemingly more focused on their passionate kisses than on the sex.

In the middle of the bed, Kirishima was pounding Shinso from behind at a pretty steady pace. It was a nice mixture of affection and lust. The redhead's nuts clapped against Shinso's ass, making it jiggle and turning it red, but he ran his hands along Shinso's body, admiring his more lithe form. Shinso had his head buried in the sheets, drooling into them as he eagerly pushed his ass back onto Kirishima's huge cock. He loved having Kirishima inside of him. The sex was so good that it actually elicited loud groans from the otherwise emotionally comatose teen.

On the right side of the bed, Bakugo was in Kaminari's lap. He started off trying to ride him, but Kaminari was currently pounding him into submission, the explosive blonde unable to retaliate due to the paralyzing nature of the pleasure surging through his body. There was little affection between the two blondes, both of them fuelled mostly by lust and hormones. Kaminari even spanked Bakugo's ass, and the explosive blonde let out loud moans each time he did.

"Shinso, I'm getting-"

"Me too." Shinso replied immediately. He and Kirishima had been going at it the longest, and honestly, he was surprised they had lasted this long. "Go as hard as you can. I want to feel it all." Shinso told him. Kirishima nodded. He hunched over Shinso's back and tugged on his hips, rolling them upwards as he drilled at a more downward angle into Shinso's ass. He panted heavily into Shinso's ears, his hips moving like pistons into Shinso's ass.

They didn't last long at this new pace. Shinso was the first to blow. He let out a throaty grunt as he came hard all over his chest and the sheets. As he came, his ass clenched even harder on Kirishima's fat cock, making it near impossible for the redhead to continue. "Shinso!" Kirishima moaned as he erupted inside of Shinso's ass. He buried his cock to the hilt, not letting any cum out of his ass. Shinso groaned as he felt all that cum flood his insides. It only took a few loads to fill Shinso up before the cum was oozing out of his hole. He remained hunched over Shinso, his still erect cock twitching inside of Shinso as they both recovered from their intense orgasms.

Midoriya continued to make out with Iida, passionately swapping spit with him as his hips rhythmically pumped into him. He had reached down to stroke Iida's cock, making the spectacled teen groan louder into their kisses. He hadn't been aware of it, but with the pleasure mounting in his body, Midoriya's hips were moving quicker. His climax grew closer much faster than he wanted. "Iida. I'm really close. Do you want me to-"

"You can do it inside me." Iida said. "I want you to." He stared up at his green-haired friend, sharing a long, affectionate gaze with him as their lips met once again. Midoriya listened to his friend, thrusting faster into him as they kissed. It didn't take much longer before he pulled away from the kiss.

"Iida!" Midoriya cried out as he came inside of his tall friend.

"Midoriya!" Iida moaned again as he came all over both of their naked bodies. Midoriya collapsed on top of Iida, their lips lazily pressing against one another as Midoriya pumped his friend full of his cum. Much like Kirishima, there was a lot, filling up Iida's ass in moments as the rest drooled out of Iida's hole.

"Thank you." Midoriya whispered. He kissed Iida once more, cuddling up to him. Iida's legs unwrapped themselves and his arms stopped clinging tightly to Midoriya's back, but they remained loosely around his body, keeping his friend close to his body.

Kirishima stroked his hard cock, his cum making the entirety of his thick man meat glisten under the fluorescent light of the room. Looking down at Shinso, the purple-haired teen propped himself up against the wall, crumpled slightly with his legs apart, cum still leaking out of his hole. It seemed he was in need of a break. His focus then switched to Midoriya and Iida, who seemed like they were sharing a very private moment in this room of horny teens fucking each other, so he didn't want to interrupt that. His eyes then shifted to Bakugo, who was arching his back and bouncing on Kaminari's dick as Kaminari thrust quickly into him.

With a mischievous smirk, Kirishima moved behind Bakugo. "Hey Bakugo, ready for some real fun?" He asked. The explosive blonde didn't even register Kirishima's voice, too lost in the bliss of bottoming. "Kaminari, hold him down for a second." Kaminari did as he was told, pulling Bakugo to his chest and holding him there. With them pressed up against each other, Bakugo's lips found Kaminari's again, kissing him lustfully. "Stop fucking him for a bit." Kirishima told the electric blonde, who promptly stopped moving his hips.

Kirishima climbed onto the bed, getting as close to Bakugo as he could. He gripped his cock, slapping it on Bakugo's ass, surprised at how much it jiggled. He never would've thought that Bakugo had a bubble butt, but he was currently staring at it. He spanked Bakugo's ass, making him groan into his kiss was Kaminari. Finally, he pressed his cock up against Bakugo's already occupied hole.

Kaminari broke the kiss when he felt Kirishima's cock rub up against his own. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Gonna give Bakugo what he really wants." Kirishima replied.

"It's tight enough already. There's no way he can fit your giant dick too!"

"Bakugo, you want me inside, don't you?" He asked the explosive blonde.

"Y-Yeah." Bakugo replied, a bit ashamed of himself. There was no denying that he enjoyed having his ass pounded, and if he was going to be a bottom bitch, he'd want to be a bottom for the biggest guy in the room. Even if that meant taking two cocks at once. He was Katsuki Bakugo after all. There was nothing out of his league.

"There you go." Kirishima said. "Might need some help though." Bakugo immediately reached behind him and spread his ass apart, giving Kirishima better access to his hole. It was quite a sight to see the usually proud and obnoxious Bakugo spread his cheeks like some wanton whore. It made Kirishima's cock drool more pre-cum. Pushing up against his hole, Kirishima forced the head of his cock into Bakugo's ass. "Fuck!" Kirishima yelled.

Midoriya and Iida broke their kiss as they heard Kirishima shout. They looked over to see Bakugo's head buried in Kaminari's neck as Kaminari dug his fingers into Bakugo's back, making shallow cuts with his nails from how tight Bakugo's hole was now that Kirishima was forcing his way in. Both Midoriya and Iida hardened quickly at the sight, their cocks rubbing against each other as they cuddled. Bakugo panted heavily, but arched his back and pushed back on Kirishima. It was clear he wanted it, but was in severe pain.

Midoriya crawled over to the trio, Shinso's legs stretched underneath his body as he stopped. He reached out and grabbed Bakugo's hand. "Here, squeeze my hand." He said, offering his hand to Bakugo. The explosive blonde glared at Midoriya through lidded eyes, struggling to keep them open as the mix of pain and pleasure (but mostly pain) surged through his body. He didn't accept the offer, but Midoriya wasn't taking no for an answer. He grabbed one of Bakugo's hands and held it.

Bakugo tried to pull his hand away, but Kirishima pushed a couple more inches inside of him, making Bakugo, Kirishima and Kaminari all cry out. Bakugo instinctively squeezed Midoriya's hand, transferring some of the pain to him. He looked over at Midoriya, his eyes opening a bit more, but still glaring at him. God he hated him for being so fucking altruistic.

Midoriya continued to hold Bakugo's hand and looked down to see Shinso's cock beneath him. He repositioned himself so that his head was between Shinso's legs. The purple-haired teen was erect once more after witnessing Bakugo being double stuffed. Midoriya took it upon himself to lean in and take Shinso's cock into his mouth, sucking on the head slowly.

"M-Midoriya..." Shinso panted as he writhed against the wall next to the bed. He was still coming down from the high of being fucked by Kirishima, so he was a bit more sensitive than he'd like to admit.

"Just returning the favour." Midoriya smiled at Shinso as he stroked his cock. He licked along the shaft and pushed the head into his mouth once more, bobbing up and down at a slow, gentle pace. His intention wasn't to get the purple-haired teen off, but make him feel nice. As he sucked Shinso's cock, he raised his ass high in the air. He looked over his shoulder at Iida. "Iida, can you put it in me?" He asked. "I...I kind of want to see what it feels like."

Normally, Iida would ask Midoriya if he was sure, but after all of the time they had spent together in this dorm, he felt like Midoriya wouldn't be asking him if he wasn't serious. He also knew there was a level of trust between them that enabled him to be the one that took Midoriya's rear virginity. So, Iida got on his knees and took his spot behind Midoriya. His long cock rested on his ass and Midoriya immediately began rocking his hips, rubbing Iida's cock with his ass. "Midoriya..." Iida panted to himself. It felt really good.

He placed a hand on Midoriya's hips, steadying them as he pressed the head of his cock against Midoriya's ass. Slowly, he pushed inside, groaning from how tightly Midoriya's ass hugged his cock. He immediately pulled out and pushed back in, only fucking him with the tip for now. Slowly, he'd introduce more of his cock into the green-haired teen.

Midoriya took a brief pause from sucking Shinso's cock as he was penetrated for the first time. It probably wasn't smart to ask the second biggest cock in the room to fuck him, but he trusted Iida not to hurt him, and he was doing a good job so far taking it slow. He found himself squeezing Bakugo's hand as well as Iida pushed deeper inside of him. He did his best to continue sucking Shinso's cock, but it was becoming more difficult. Midoriya couldn't keep his lips closed, moans and cries of pleasure frequently escaping his lips as Iida started rocking his hips into his ass. "Iida...ahh! Go...go faster..." Midoriya begged. His friend obliged, the sound of Iida's hips colliding with Midoriya starting to fill the room.

Kaminari didn't dare to move inside Bakugo's ass, staying still as he let Kirishima dictate the pace. Feeling the walls of Bakugo's ass cling against one side of his cock and Kirishima's giant cock on the other was a level of pleasure he never knew existed. His eyes closed as he focused all his attention on not cumming on the spot. His eyes did open when he heard Midoriya moaning, turning to his right to see Midoriya's face rocking towards him as Iida fucked him from behind. The green-haired hero's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his face was almost fully red.

Kirishima had paused for a bit as he got accustomed to the tightness. As he pushed further into Bakugo, reaching depths Kaminari never touched, he grunted and groaned until he felt his hips press up against Bakugo's. Slowly, he pulled out and pushed in, going even slower with him than he did with Shinso. "Fuck guys. This is fucking hot." He moaned as he pumped into Bakugo. It wasn't long before he had found a nice, slow rhythm. "Kaminari, can you move?"

"I'll try." The electric blonde pulled out, but didn't remove all of his cock. When he tried to push back in, he had a bit of difficulty. Then, he decided to match Kirishima's rhythm. When Kirishima pulled out, he slid his cock out with him, and when Kirishima pushed in, so did he, working in tandem to fuck Bakugo's hole.

It was certainly working well. Both Kirishima and Kaminari groaned from the sensation of having another cock rub against their own in conjunction with the tightness of Bakugo's walls. But as much noise as they made, or even Midoriya and Iida, no one was louder than Bakugo. There was a sick, wicked smile on his face as he was double stuffed by his friends, the horny teen even trying his best to push back against both dicks. "So...good..." Bakugo moaned to himself.

He looked to his left to see Midoriya getting ploughed from behind by Iida. Seeing that face he hated all red, with his tongue hanging out like a dog (unaware that his own face certainly mirrored that right now), he thought Deku actually looked kind of cute. Like the submissive bitch he always thought Deku would be.

Midoriya's eyes caught Bakugo staring at him. His friend looked a lot like he did when they hung out when they were younger. He looked like the Kacchan he knew, and that was solely because he saw an expression on his face that wasn't anger or frustration or irritation. It was one of joy and bliss. It was like he finally saw the boy he grew up with, and his heart flooded with happiness. He locked eyes with him, smiling as he panted heavily, and as if they read each other's minds, both teens leaned in towards each other and kissed.

It was awkward at first. Bakugo was pressed up against Kaminari's chest and couldn't move much with two cocks inside of him, one of them being Kirishima's fat monster, but Midoriya crawled closer and cupped Bakugo's cheek as they kissed. It was everything Midoriya expected from a kiss with his former best friend. There wasn't a spark of anger in the kiss. Their tongues just danced with each other, moaning lustfully into each other's mouths.

Bakugo couldn't believe he was kissing Deku, but when their lips met, all that anger he had built up inside of him for Deku had seemingly taken a back seat. When their tongues ran against each other's, the memories of their childhood flooded back rapidly and he remembered the genuine joy he had with Midoriya that he had buried underneath all that angst. He felt Midoriya's hand on his cheek, and before he knew it, one of his hands was cupping Midoriya's.

Kirishima and Kaminari continued to fuck Bakugo and nearly halted in disbelief as Bakugo and Midoriya made out. Iida had even slowed down to watch his friend make out with his rival. Shinso wasn't in a class with them, but the levels of hatred Bakugo had for Midoriya was well known throughout all of UA. He crawled closer to Kaminari, unable to really move as the rivals made out over his stomach. "I didn't believe you when you first said this would bring us closer, but you were right." Shinso told Kaminari.

"I didn't believe me either." Kaminari panted.

"Thanks for including me." Shinso said. He flashed a slight smile at Kaminari, who didn't know how to react to seeing the purple-haired teen show any sort of happy emotion. Luckily, he didn't have much time as Shinso leaned in and kissed him softly. The kiss was tender and gentle for all about 0.7 seconds as their teen hormones quickly took over. Both boys wrapped their tongues around the other, moaning into their hot, wet kiss.

Kirishima watched as Shinso and Kaminari made out. He looked down and saw Midoriya and Bakugo making out. He then looked over at Iida. "Hey, Iida. Come a bit closer." Kirishima told him as he reached out his arm. Iida complied, moving Midoriya closer to them as well, causing the green-haired male to arch his back more into the kiss with Bakugo. When he was within arm's distance of Kirishima, the redhead grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in towards his body. He pressed their lips together and immediately slipped his tongue into Iida's mouth. The spectacled teen wasn't ready for the explosiveness of the kiss, but he quickly adapted, running his tongue along Kirishima's, groaning into the kiss as he fucked Midoriya.

What had started off as six teens wanting to play a game had evolved into the teens giving each other hand jobs, which then evolved into two pairs of teens receiving blowjobs from their friends. That had evolved into everyone partnering up and losing their virginity, and now, they had seemingly reached the peak of the night. All six boys were close. All of them were sweaty and reeked of sex, cum dripping from multiple assholes and down all of their cocks. Each of them had a tongue in their mouth. Midoriya and Bakugo shared a sensual kiss, Shinso kissed Kaminari with gratitude and appreciation, and Kirishima and Iida were just having a fun, sloppy kiss. Kaminari and Kirishima were both balls deep in Bakugo, who had revealed a slutty side to them, while Iida pounded Midoriya from behind. Shinso was the only one who wasn't connected by cock or ass to any of his friends, and he wanted to change that.

Shinso crawled over Kaminari's head. He placed his legs at either side of Kaminari's head, lowering his ass right onto his face. Bakugo sat up slightly to give Shinso more room to fit, causing him and Midoriya's chests to press against each other slightly, their nipples rubbing up against one another, making them moan even louder. Shinso reached back with his hands, spreading his ass for Kaminari. "Run your tongue along my hole." Shinso told Kaminari.

The electric blonde would've been more hesitant about placing his tongue in that area at the beginning of the day, but after all they'd been through and after all the pleasure he felt, he complied right away. He ran his tongue up and down Shinso's ass, feeling the purple-haired teen tremble on top of him. He could taste Kirishima's seed, groaning slightly from the taste. It was his first time tasting cum and he didn't completely hate it.

Shinso wiggled his hips, pushing himself down harder on Kaminari's face. Kneeling right in front of Bakugo, he reached out and grabbed Bakugo's cock, stroking it in rhythm with Kaminari's tongue. Bakugo pulled away from the kiss for a moment, his eyes shifting to Shinso. They were completely lidded over in lust. The explosive blonde returned the favour, grabbing Shinso's cock and jerking it off.

With all six teens now connected, the action continued for a few more moments. Kaminari ate Shinso out as he and Kirishima fucked Bakugo hard. Kirishima continued making out with Iida, the two admiring each other's bodies, their hands running along each other's backs, arms and sides. Iida continued pounding Midoriya from behind as Midoriya made out with Bakugo, their nipples occasionally rubbing against each other every time Iida thrust into him. Bakugo and Shinso jacked each other off to top it all off.

Their scents were all mixed together to produce one huge cacophony of hormones. The smell of their sweat, their musk and their cum filled the air, permeating their noses to only add fuel to the burning fire that was teenage horniness. Hands ran all over their hard, muscular bodies, all of the boys in incredible shape for their age thanks to their hero training, making their stamina impeccable. All of them moaned, groaned, grunted, yelled and cried out in sweet bless from each meeting of their lips, each meeting of their tongues, each brush against their nipple, each hand pumping their cocks, each hand smacking their ass, each tongue against their ass, each cock thrust inside of them and each ass clenching around their cock.

Shinso felt his climax approaching quickly, and it set off a chain reaction. He started riding Kaminari's face more roughly, grinding against him and jerked Bakugo off faster. This in turn caused Kaminari to buck faster and harder into Bakugo, which prompted Kirishima to go faster as well. The increased pleasure made Bakugo and Kirishima kiss Midoriya and Iida more passionately, making Midoriya push back on Iida harder and Iida thrust into him faster.

"Mmm..aa—ahh!" Shinso cried out as he came hard, shooting his load all over himself, Bakugo and Kaminari. Kaminari was next to blow. He moaned loudly into Shinso's ass as he blew his load inside of Kirishima. This set Bakugo off, who broke the kiss with Midoriya.

"Fuck!" He groaned as he came hard all over himself, Shinso and Kaminari. Midoriya clung to Bakugo during his orgasm, tongue lolling out of his mouth, panting heavily. Seeing Bakugo and Shinso cum sent him over the edge.

"G-Guys!" Midoriya let out a cute moan as he came all over himself, Bakugo and the sheets. The increased tightness from Midoriya and Bakugo's orgasms made their asses insanely tight, forcing Iida and Kirishima to blow their load. The boys didn't break their kiss in time, their tongues falling against each other as they erupted inside of Midoriya and Bakugo. They finally pulled away as they filled their partners up, drool dripping from both of their lips and chins.

Shinso was the first to pull himself away from their cluster of sex, rolling over onto Kaminari's right. Midoriya and Iida collapsed onto the bed next, laying next to Shinso with Midoriya next to him. Iida wrapped a hand around Midoriya, cuddling up next to him. Kirishima finally pulled out of Bakugo. His cock wasn't hard but was still semi-erect. He laid down on Kaminari's left. With Kirishima no longer inside Bakugo, Kaminari's cock slipped out, letting Bakugo roll off, laying next to Kirishima.

They all laid there silent for a few moments. Their chests rose and fell dramatically as they recovered their breaths. Their bodies glistened from a combination of their sweat, their friends' sweat, cum from their climax, and the cum from the bed they just rolled in. The boys looked to their right, seeing Midoriya and Iida kiss again as Iida cuddled up to him.

"So...are you two like a thing now?" Kirishima asked, breaking the silence. The duo broke their kiss and looked at the other boys.

"What about Uraraka?" Kaminari added. Midoriya pulled away from the kiss and turned to face the other boys.

"I still like her, but...how do I explain this?" The green-haired teen paused for a moment. "I feel safe with Iida. He's always had my back. And I've always struggled to show him how much I appreciate his friendship and how grateful I am for him. Kissing just feels like a more impactful way to say thanks." He did his best to explain.

"I'm thankful for you too, Midoriya." Iida replied as he leaned in to kiss Midoriya again.

"You could've just said kissing feels nice. We would've been fine with that." Kaminari said.

"We all just fucked each other. I don't think we're in any position to judge you." Shinso commented. To prove his point, Shinso leaned over and kissed Kaminari, who kissed him back. Kirishima smirked at Bakugo, who was very silent and still red from their fuck. He glared at Kirishima, cautioning him to stay away, but Kirishima just chuckled. He leaned in and kissed Bakugo, and the explosive blonde resisted at first, but gave in and kissed back.

"We're doing this again some time, right?" Kirishima asked as his kiss with Bakugo ended.

"I'd be in!" Midoriya chimed in.

"Me too." Iida added.

"Same." Shinso said.

"Fine." Bakugo grumbled.

"Sounds like a plan." Kaminari declared.

"Would you guys mind helping me clean before you leave?" Midoriya asked. They all nodded. The boys helped Midoriya wipe down the carpet and the walls. Kaminari ran up to his room to grab a set of extra bedsheets to replace Midoriya's while he ran his through the wash. Hormones were still in the air, and during the cleaning up process, they occasionally leaned over to kiss one another quickly and even groped each other's crotches playfully. When all was said and done, the boys left Midoriya's form.

"Just let me know when you want to do this again." Kaminari told Midoriya.

"For sure. And here." He handed Kaminari the penis size chart. Kaminari had completely forgotten about his chart.

"Thanks." Kaminari replied, smiling at his green-haired friend before leaving his dorm.

Kaminari sat at his desk, browsing his computer as he passed the time. The electric blonde relaxed in just his boxers. His body was still slightly damp from the shower he had just taken to wash all of the cum off of his body. He reflected over the day's events and a wave of accomplishment washed over him. He was the instigator of everything that happened today. It was a huge boost of confidence for him. He kind of felt like he wasn't as smart or strategic as some of his peers, but today proved, at the very minimum, was good at thinking on his feet, and at worst, meant that he was an evil genius.

He broke focus from his computer when he heard a knock on the door. Kaminari got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw Todoroki standing there, still wearing his black shirt that he had loaned him earlier in the day and a pair of jeans. "Hey. You have my clothes?" Todoroki asked.

"Yeah. Come in." Kaminari said, opening the door further to let the red and white-haired teen in. Todoroki stepped inside as Kaminari walked over to his closet. "Sorry I'm not wearing anything. It got late, so I figured you were gonna stop by tomorrow." Kaminari explained.

"I just got finished with training, and I've already seen you naked." Todoroki stated.

"I guess so." Kaminari chuckled. He grabbed Todoroki's clothes from the top shelf and handed it over to him. "I'm sorry about everything that went down today. I know it wasn't cool to brainwash you. Just got a bit excited about my plan." Kaminari said.

"Don't do it again." Todoroki told him. Kaminari looked up at Todoroki with guilt in his eyes. "With that said, I can't deny that against all odds, I did enjoy it." Todoroki admitted. Kaminari smiled, his cock twitching as he remembered Todoroki's touch against his cock. Sure, he had fucked Bakugo and got his dick sucked, but it was Todoroki's warm hand that he remembered the most, and that giant cock of his. "And it seemed to help the other guys out too." Todoroki pulled out his phone and showed Kaminari a text from Kirishima. It was a picture of Bakugo sucking the redhead's cock.

"Huh. I didn't see Kirishima take out his phone while we were having our fun." Kaminari said.

"This was five minutes ago. He wanted to know if I 'wanted in'." Todoroki clarified. Kaminari laughed. Bakugo was really embracing that slutty side of himself if he was already sucking Kirishima's dick again. "Apparently Bakugo's been servicing him all night."

"We did have a lot of fun." Kaminari said. His cock stiffened more in his boxers. It began to peek out the slit of his boxers. He noticed Todoroki's eyes shift to his crotch, which made Kaminari peek down. He quickly shifted his junk around so that his dick wasn't visible. "Sorry about that. Kinda difficult not getting hard thinking about what—mmff..." Kaminari groaned as he felt a warm hand on his crotch. Todoroki rubbed Kaminari's bulge with the palm of his hand, quickly turning the electric blonde rock hard.

"Todoroki..." Kaminari panted as he bucked his hips into Todoroki's hand. He looked up at the red and white-haired teen, whose eyes were lidded over in lust. The blonde reached over and began rubbing Todoroki's bulge through his jeans. It was reassuring knowing Todoroki was getting erect as well. Todoroki bucked into his hand as well. The two shared another lingering gaze, similar to the one earlier in the day, and just like before, there was another spark.

There was no Shinso this time around. Nothing to stop them. They both understood that, and so, they both leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was like fireworks. The moments their lips touched, both of them parted their lips and darted their tongues out to meet the other. It was as if time stopped and accelerated at the same time. The kiss seemed like it lasted an eternity, and yet, both of them could not have stripped out of their clothes any faster.

When they were both naked, they both eagerly pressed their erections up against each other. Kaminari shivered when he felt that warm, giant cock against his own, already feeling the pre-cum dripping down Todoroki's cock onto his own, which was starting to leak as well. Their hands explored both of their bodies, caressing each other's chests, biceps and sides. "Todoroki..." Kaminari moaned.

"Call me Shoto." Todoroki whispered.

"Only if you call me Denki." Kaminari replied.

"Lie down on the bed, Denki." Todoroki said. Kaminari smiled and did as he was told, laying down on his bed. Todoroki crawled onto the bed and pushed Kaminari onto his back. He moved on top of Kaminari and turned himself around, his massive cock rubbing against Kaminari's face as he buried his face in Kaminari's crotch.

Kaminari didn't waste anytime. With that giant cock in front of him, he grabbed the base and pulled it closer to his lips. The electric blonde wrapped his mouth around it, moaning loudly as he tasted Todoroki for the first time. "Shoto..." He moaned again, bobbing up and down his friend's cock. "So big..." He struggled to say. Todoroki returned the favour, slipping Kaminari's cock into his mouth. While Kaminari moaned more freely around the cock having just participated in an orgy, Todoroki was a bit more shy with his cries of pleasure, letting out soft grunts each time he ran his tongue along Kaminari's slit.

The two spent a few moments sucking each other off before their hormones got the best of them. Todoroki began bucking into Kaminari's face and Kaminari did the same to his friend, both males forcing more of their cock down the other's throat. Due to Todoroki's size, his cock kept hitting the back of Kaminari's throat, driving him crazy. He wanted Todoroki to go faster, so he started thrusting harder and quicker into Todoroki's mouth. The red and white-haired teen groaned loudly and soon found himself wildly bucking into Kaminari's face, his huge nuts slapping hard against Todoroki's forehead.

Kaminari didn't last long at this new pace, his stamina shot from having cum so many times today. He squeezed Todoroki's thighs to let him know what was coming, and with a loud, muffled grunt, he came inside of Todoroki's mouth. His load wasn't at voluminous as earlier in the day, so there wasn't a lot for Todoroki to swallow, but Todoroki still pulled off, letting Kaminari shoot onto his face. "Sorry." Kaminari apologized.

"It's alright." Todoroki replied. "It was kind of hot." Kaminari raised an eyebrow, never having heard Todoroki ever make a remark like that. And to think it was about something he did. Todoroki turned back around, lying on top of Kaminari as he kissed him again, pressing that big cock into Kaminari's softening member. It was quickly starting to harden again underneath Todoroki's monster dick. Their tongues wrestled, Kaminari tasting his own seed on Todoroki's tongue.

He needed more of Todoroki. His entire body was on fire for him and feeling how stiff he was, he wanted to make him cum a lot. The spark he felt for him continued to grow as his emotions swelled up. There was only one thing he wanted to do right now.

Kaminari pulled away from the kiss and slipped out from under Todoroki's body. He grabbed a pillow and placed it in front of him as he flipped onto his stomach. He got onto all fours, resting his arms on the pillow. He looked over his shoulder at Todoroki. "Fuck me Shoto." He told his friend. "I want to feel your huge dick inside me." He confessed.

To his surprise, Todoroki didn't take any time to register what was said. The red and white-haired teen got onto his knees and mounted Kaminari. He gripped the base of his cock and pushed the head into Kaminari's virgin ass. "Ahh!" Kaminari cried out as Todoroki continued to push inside of him. "Fuck you're huge!" Kaminari shouted, stating the obvious. It hurt a lot, but he didn't want to deter Todoroki. How in the world Bakugo handled both Kirishima and himself, Kaminari had no idea, but he was developing a strange respect for the explosive blonde now.

The pain slowly started to fade away as he felt his body warm up, but not from his chest. No, he felt a strong heat coming from Todoroki's cock, easing the pain of his stretched open insides. "Denki..." Todoroki moaned. He tried to keep it slow, but the pleasure was too much. He was fucking Kaminari faster and faster. His hips slammed into Kaminari's ass. He hunched over his blonde friend, pushing his broad chest into Kaminari's back. "You feel so good." He whispered into Kaminari's ear. He began to nibble on it, his cold breath brushing by it.

"You're so deep in me, Shoto." Kaminari replied, tilting his neck to give Todoroki better access. He did his best to push back against that monster cock, but Todoroki was ravaging his ass so well that it made it hard to do anything but just take that dick. He reached up and wrapped an arm around Todoroki's neck, holding his friend close, not wanting his body to ever leave his at this moment.

"I'm getting close." Todoroki revealed.

"Cum inside me." Kaminari panted. Todoroki began nibbling on Kaminari's neck and sucking on it, making Kaminari arch his neck as his hips pounded Kaminari harder and harder. His hands dug into his hips, yanking him into every thrust. He panted heavily into Kaminari's ear, his pace getting quicker and quicker until it happened.

"Ahh...damn...Denki!" Todoroki cried out as he bucked his hips one last time, cumming hard inside of Kaminari. The sensation of being flooded by Todoroki's warm seed pushed Kaminari over the edge, causing him to cum hard onto his sheets. Todoroki's hips spasmed a bit, thrusting into him a few more times before stopping, his cock slipping out of Kaminari's ass, along with a huge trail of jizz. Kaminari collapsed onto his stomach and Todoroki collapsed on top of him.

The blonde rolled onto his back, letting Todoroki rest on his chest. They shared another lidded gaze, both boys panting heavily. Kaminari smiled at Todoroki, and Todoroki smiled back. The spark he felt had grown larger and was still there, even after he busted his nut. He knew that whatever he felt with Todoroki, it was special. Their lips met again, kissing each other rather tenderly. Kaminari cupped Todoroki's cheek with his hand and Todoroki did the same. "Hey. Do you...maybe...wanna spend the night here?" Kaminari asked.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea, Denki." Todoroki replied. He smirked at his blonde friend and kissed him yet again, the two happily cuddling with each other on Kaminari's bed.


End file.
